Harry Potter y El Comienzo De Una Leyenda
by arturus pendragon
Summary: Universo Alterno, Después de los sucesos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix: Harry vuelve a casa de sus tíos después de su 5 año en Hogwarts, ahí comenzara a descubrir poco a poco la verdadera naturaleza de su origen, y el porqué de su destino marcado.
1. Capítulo I La Llegada

**Disclaimer:** _All allusion to Harry Potter's fantastic magic world inside this literary work is merely referential without ends of profit, for the such thing, the author of this history admits that all the names, prominent figures and his indicative ones are property of Warner Brothers Entertainment, Inc., J. K. Rowling, as well as to his respective owners._

**Il renonce :**_ Toutes l'allusion le monde fantastique magique de Harry Potter à l'intérieur de cette oeuvre littéraire est simplement référentielle sans Finnois de lucre, par le tel, l'auteur de cette histoire reconnaît que tous les noms, personnages et ses indicateurs sont propriété de Warner Brothers Entertainment, Uncertain., J. K. Rowling, ainsi que à ses propriétaires respectifs._

**Er tritt zurück: **_Der ganze Hinweis, um fantastische magische Welt des Töpfers innerhalb dieser literarischen Arbeit Zu verwüsten, ist ohne Enden des Profits für solche Sache bloß Verweisungs-, der Autor dieser Geschichte gibt zu, dass alle Namen, prominente Gestalten und seine bezeichnenden Eigentum der Warner Bruder-Unterhaltung, Inc sind. J. K. Rowling, ebensogut wie seinen jeweiligen Inhabern._

**Renuncia: **_Todas alusión al fantástico mundo mágico de Harry Potter dentro de esta obra literaria es meramente referencial sin fines de lucro, por lo tal, el autor de esta historia reconoce que todos los nombres, personajes y sus indicativos son propiedad de Warner Brothers Entertainment, Inc., J. K. Rowling, así como a sus respectivos propietarios__._

* * *

Capítulo I – La Llegada

Un automóvil familiar gris se adentraba en el garaje de la casa marcada con el número 4 de Privet Drive, en el tranquilo vecindario de Little Whinging, situado en el condado de Surrey, Inglaterra. Inmediatamente después de detenerse bajo del coche para entrar rápidamente a la casa un enojado y malhumorado Vernon Dursley, un hombre grande y corpulento, con un grueso y corto cuello, con un largo bigote de morsa y cabello de color negro y ojos azules, poco después de él, lo siguió su esposa Petunia Dursley, una mujer con manos huesudas, cara de caballo, cuello muy largo y delgado, cabello color castaño y ojos grises seguido de su hijo Dudley Dursley un chico de cabello rubio más ancho que largo de ojos azules muy parecido a un ballenato. Y por último Harry Potter sobrino de Petunia y Vernon Dursley a su vez, primo de Dudley Dursley, Harry era un chico delgado, de pelo negro y revuelto, con gafas redondas, ojos color verde esmeralda intenso y una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de relámpago, el cual sus tíos y primo acababan de recoger de la estación de trenes King's Cross en Londres, ya que él regresaba de un curso del colegio donde asistía, el cual no era un colegio común y corriente, si no Hogwarts Escuela de Magia e Hechicería, donde jóvenes magos y brujas asistían para aprender a controlar sus poderes, esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual tanto tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley lo trataban como a un fenómeno, y la causa del repentino mal humor de su tío.

Ya que antes de que Harry saliera de la estación con sus parientes, algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix cruzaron unas cuantas palabras sobre el trato de sus tíos hacía con Harry, más bien los amenazaron que si volvían a tratarlo mal alguien iría a tener una "_sana_" conversación sobre la forma de cómo tratarlo, así que sabiendo lo que seguro le esperaba en el interior de su "_hogar_" entro arrastrando un pesado baúl y una jaula que contenía una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve, a la cual Harry consideraba su única familia.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, Harry se dirigió a la sala en donde, de seguro sus familiares lo estaría esperando, resignado y con muy pocas ganas fue donde ellos para recibir una _"gratificante"_ charla. Y no se equivocaba en la pulcra sala se encontraban reunidos sus tíos y su primo.

— Muy bien muchacho quiero que entiendas, que a pesar de lo que digan esos raros amigos tuyos, no podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana, solo esto me faltaba, después de que te hemos acogido en nuestro hogar y te hemos alimentado de nuestra mesa por quince largos años, ahora vienen esos locos y nos amenazan, pero entiende chico eso a mí no me interesa, así que no creas que voy hacer lo que ellos dicen — le dijo un furioso Vernon Dursley a un Harry Potter demasiado deprimido que a duras penas y lo escuchaba — me entendiste — le grito al ver que su sobrino no le prestaba atención.

— Si tío Vernon — contesto sin muchas ganas Harry.

— Ahora quiero que subas tus cosas a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta que te hablemos para cenar, entendiste — le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

— Si tío — fue su única respuesta ya que no tenía la intención de iniciar una discusión ahora.

— Entonces qué esperas, acaso crees que yo voy a subir tus cosas a tu cuarto, pues te equivocas, así que sube tus cosas ahora… a y otra cosa, antes de que te vayas no quiero que ese animalejo tuyo haga ruido, ni quiero que la dejes salir de día, los vecinos podrían pensar que en esta casa viven raros — le replico gritando al ver que no se iba.

— No tío, Hedwig no los molestara solo la dejare salir de noche y ya me voy — le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas bajo la mirada de los tres Dursley y salía rumbo a la escalera.

Arrastrando sus pertenencias se dirigió a una pequeña habitación situada en segundo piso, ya dentro del cuarto y sin muchas ganas coloco su baúl a los pies de la cama, retiro la jaula y la coloco sobre un pequeño y desgastado escritorio, saco su capa de invisibilidad, un viejo pergamino conocido también como el mapa del merodeador, su saeta de fuego y el espejo que había pertenecido a su padre durante su época de estudiante, todas estas eran sus más valiosas pertenencias la única posesión que tenia de sus seres queridos, la razón por la cual las colocaba dentro de un agujero el cual estaba debajo de una tabla floja del piso de su cuarto, al lado de su cama, era que no quería que sus tíos o su primo los tocaran, poco después se acostó sobre una cama bastante vieja y desgastada, en donde comenzó a rememorar alguno de los eventos recién ocurridos.

Poco tardo para sumirse en un mar de tristeza, se sentía que se ahogaba, este sin duda alguna sería el peor así como el más triste y difícil verano de toda su miserable existencia, primero y lo más importante porque acababa de perder a su padrino Sirius. El ser más cercano a un padre, algo así como un hermano mayor, sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, él había sido la única persona con la cual sentía la suficiente confianza para contarle sus tristezas, penas, inquietudes y sufrimientos, el único que de verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar, no como las demás personas, que solo lo veían como una arma, a la cual deberían mantener protegido, para que en un futuro tuviera la oportunidad de acabara con la maldita amenaza que representaba Lord Voldemort, ese maldito nombre, al cual muchos temían incluso al ser pronunciado, este no era su caso, no a él, ya que el solo le causaba un profundo sentimiento de odio y una inmensa sed de venganza, Voldemort era el principal causante de todo el dolor y sufrimiento de su vida, primero fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres, por consecuente el culpable de que tuviera que ir a vivir con sus asquerosos parientes muggles los Dursley, donde fue condenado a soportar durante 11 años todo tipo de humillaciones, maltratos, abusos, así como una falta total de cariño alguno, y un total desprecio hacia su persona. Desde que se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza la cual le había sido negada, ya que sus parientes odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, siempre se había preguntado porque Lord Voldemort heredero de Salazar Slytherin, considerado como el señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, había asesino personalmente a sus padres.

En un principio pensó que sus padres y él fueron perseguidos por Voldemort, por estar en contra de los ideales de la pureza de sangre, y apoyar abiertamente a Albus Dumbledore el enemigo acérrimo de Lord Voldemort, o porque sus padres James Potter al ser un mago de sangre limpia al haberse casado con una nacida de muggles, se le consideraba un traidor a la sangre, o porque a su madre Lily Evans la cual por ser de origen muggle eran repudiada por Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Pero no, ahora con la información que recién le había dado Dumbledore todo cobraba sentido, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, nunca anduvo detrás de sus padres, sino que el objetivo principal era él, Harry Potter, el cual representaba una severa amenaza para el señor oscuro y sus planes futuros, esto era lo más confuso de todo el asunto.

Todo comenzó poco antes del nacimiento de Harry, cuando Sybill Trelawney aspirante para el puesto de profesora de adivinación solicito una entrevista con Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el cual acudió a la cita a la Taberna Cabeza de Cerdo en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero pronto se decepciono, la aspirante no demostraba aptitudes para la materia, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no contaba con lo necesario para el puesto, fue cuando Sybill Trelawney entro en una especie de trance y con una voz más profunda que la suya dijo algo que cambiara para siempre las vidas de varias personas.

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

_El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Pero ya sea para mala o buena suerte un espía al servicio de Lord Voldemort logro escuchar la profecía, pero solo la primera parte de esta, antes de salir corriendo a contarle a su señor que había escuchado una profecía en donde habla que nacerá un niño que será el único con el poder para vencerle y quienes podrían ser los padres así como la posible fecha del nacimiento, por lo que no le pudo advertir sobre la otra parte de la profecía que sería de gran importancia para los acontecimientos futuros.

Esta profecía marcaba al principio a dos posibles candidatos a los hijos de los Longbottom y de los Potter, ya que eran los únicos que cumplían con las características que mencionaba la profecía, por ese hecho estas familias fueron perseguidas por los mortifagos y el por el propio Voldemort, así que se tuvieron que esconder para proteger a sus hijos de posibles ataques, pero aun en contra de sus ideales, Lord Voldemort a quien siempre considero una verdadera amenaza fue al pequeño hijo de los Potter, Harry, un mestizo como él y no a Neville un sangre pura que según los ideales de Salazar Slytherin los cuales el tanto defendía, eran los únicos dignos de ser llamados magos, y fue el hecho de que también se viera reflejado en el pequeño Harry lo que lo llevo a intentar asesinarlo esa fatídica noche de Halloween, ya que desconocía la segunda parte de la profecía nunca fue consciente del peligro al intentar matarlo y así fue como fue sellado el destino del pequeño Harry Potter, que a partir de ese momento sería el único con una oportunidad de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, ya que al no morir cuando le fue lanzada la maldición asesina esta revoto en el dejándole como única marca una extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago, causando la desaparición del Voldemort, se había cumplido con la segunda parte de la profecía la cual habla sobre que será marcado como el igual de Lord Voldemort otorgándole así parte de sus poderes a causa de la maldición fallida como el de hablar Pársel.

Dentro de él también se había formado un sentimiento de rancor hacia un hombre, un hombre que en el pasado siempre considero como su mentor, más aun, algo así como el abuelo que nunca había tenido, pero ya no más, de ahora en adelante Albus Dumbledore ya no era una persona en la cual pudiera confiar, no después de los acontecimientos recientes, no solo lo condeno al infierno en la tierra al dejarlo con los Dursley cuando solo tenía un año de edad, obligándolo a regresar cada verano, sino que también lo ignoro todo el año anterior en el cual hasta llego a creer que él había hecho algo para que lo odiara, en su defensa Dumbledore había alegado que lo había ignorado por que tenía miedo que Voldemort lo usara para atacarlo mediante la conexión que lo unía al Lord Oscuro, agregándole un poco más, lo obligo a asistir a las clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Severus Snape, a sabiendas que Snape lo odia tanto o más de lo que había odiado a su padre, y si no fuera bastante es corresponsable de la muerte de Sirius, ya que al ocultarle lo de la profecía el no pudo saber que si asistía al Departamento de Misterios caería en una trampa ideada por Voldemort, para poder obtener la profecía y saber el contenido completo de ella, para poder saber al fin como deshacerse de Harry para siempre.

También tenía una deuda pendiente con tres asquerosos mortifagos el primero Peter Pettigrew al ser el traidor de sus padres, así como el causante de que Sirius fuera encerrado injustamente en Azkabán culpado por crímenes que no cometió, el asesinato de Cedric Diggory y el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort, segundo Bellatrix Lestrange por ser la acecina de su padrino, la causante de la locura de los padres de Neville, y tercero pero no menos importante Severus Snape el hombre era responsable de que el no aprendiera a cerrar su mente adecuadamente ya que debes de enseñarle algún método de Oclumancia efectivo, solo se limitaba a decirle que pusiera su mente en blanco, ridiculizándolo cada vez que no lograba bloquear sus intentos de entrar a su mente.

Sin duda esas eran las principales personas a las que les debía todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le habían causado estas sin duda eran Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape personas que de mayor, a menor medida tenían que pagar por el daño que le habían causado, pero para eso tenía que estar preparado, ya que en este momento no contaba con las habilidades, ni el poder, ni con la experiencia y conocimiento necesario para ello.

En su mente comenzó a idear un plan con el cual podría lograr sus objetivos, pero para ello necesitaría invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero el sacrificio valdría la pena, tendría que comenzar lo antes posible si es que quería tener una oportunidad verdadera de salir con vida de esta guerra. Por qué de seguro de ahora en adelante, eso sería cada día de su vida, una guerra constante contra muchos, porque no permitiría que nadie volviera a manipular su vida mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Lo primero en su plan era poder lograr alcanzar un manejo avanzado de la Oclumancia, para así poder evitar que otra persona pudiera conocer sus planes y sabotearlos, este primer punto sin dudarlo era de vital importancia, ya que tanto Lord Voldemort, como Dumbledore son excelentes maestros en el arte de la Legilimancia junto con Severus Snape tres de las personas de las cuales intentaba vengarse.

La segunda parte era el subir sus niveles tanto mágico, como físico, ya que los dos estaban intensamente ligados, gracias a la experiencia que había adquirido al haberse enfrentado tantas veces en duelo con Lord Voldemort, había llegado a la conclusión de que la magia era como un musculo que entre más se ejercitara más fuete se volvía, así como el físico influía sobre la capacidad mágica, ya que algunos hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones necesitaban de una gran resistencia física para no sucumbir ante sus efectos secundarios, por lo cual tendría que ejercitarse para poder lograr un mejor estado físico, tendría que practicar todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones así como contra maldiciones que había aprendido hasta ahora en el colegio, pero primero tendría que encontrar una forma de poder realizar magia de forma libre sin ser detectado por el Ministerio y sus enemigos.

La tercera parte era comprar diferentes tipos de libros en el Callejo Diagón de encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones, transfiguración y otros que le pudieran servir. Así como comprar ropa adecuada para diversos fines.

Eso sería la primera fase de su plan, sabía que era demasiado y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar o como lograr todo por el momento, pero estaba seguro que más adelante se le ocurriría alguna forma de poder lograr sus objetivos sin mayor contratiempo.

Con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido, sin duda este sería uno de los más difíciles veranos que haya vivido en su vida y posiblemente más reconfortante que jamás haya tenido nunca.

— NOOO SIRIUUUS — se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso a causa de una pesadilla, en ella revivía los acontecimientos ocurridos en el departamento de misterios, todo había sido tan real, vio cómo su padrino caía en cámara lenta a través del velo de la muerte, esta imagen le causo un sentimiento de impotencia, sin querer un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, miro hacia la ventana no sabía exactamente cuántas horas se había quedado dormido, pero debería ser bastante tarde por que el sol ya se estaba ocultando por el horizonte, sin duda hoy no comería esto realmente no le preocupaba demasiado en realidad no tenía hambre. Un toque en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara sin duda esos deberían de ser alguno de sus tíos que le venía a reprender a causa del grito que había.

— Muchacho baja a cenar ahora — le ordeno su tía inmediatamente pudo escuchar como ella bajaba la escalera, encontrar de sus deseos bajo al comedor donde sus tíos y su primo ya estaban cenando en silencio se sentó en su lugar en donde lo esperaba una muy pequeña ración de comida.

— Chico que esta sea la última vez que oigo que gritas — le dijo muy molesto tío Vernon en el momento de que Harry se sentó — recuerda que esta casa es de personas normales y no fenómenos como tú y lo más importante de todo, los vecinos podría pensar que uno te está maltratando, así que procura no volver a gritar me entendiste muchacho — dijo mientras comía.

— Si tío no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir — le contesto Harry sin poner mucha atención a lo que su tío le acababa de decir, aun no podía alejar de su mente como Sirius caía a través del velo.

— Eso espero muchacho, bastante tenemos con tener que soportar que vivas con nosotros todos los veranos y tener que renunciar a nuestras vacaciones como para tener que estar soportando tus griteríos todas las noches como el año anterior — le contesto su tío bastante molesto todavía para después centrarse en engullir el contenido de su plato

— Si por mi fuera, nunca volverían a verme nunca jamás — les dijo entre dientes, por lo cual no lograron escucharlo.

Aparte de esa conversación sus parientes no le volvieron a dirigirle la palabra en toda lo que duro la cena, cosa que él agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no se sentía con las ganas para entablar una discusión con su familia, después de cenar levanto los platos que había ocupado y en silencio se dirigió a su alcoba en donde después con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr quedarse profundamente dormido.

Acababa de despertarse y por raro que fuera, la noche pasada milagrosamente pudo dormir tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de pesadilla es como si le hubieran dado una poción para dormir sin soñar, le dio un vistazo a su habitación y pudo comprobar que todavía era muy temprano el sol apenas salía, Hedwig dormía tranquilamente en su jaula, se levantó y fue rumbo a su baúl busco algo de ropa que le pudiera servir y por fin encontró algo medianamente adecuado para la ocasión eran una playera vieja de Dudley, unos pantalones deportivos bastantes grandes para él y unos tenis, una vez vestido bajo sin hacer ruido.

Salió a la calle en donde hacía bastante frio, siguiendo su plan original, se puso a correr en dirección rumbo al parque, en donde tenía pensado dar varias vueltas corriendo hasta que ya no aguantara más y luego regresaría a la casa de sus tíos para poder darse un baño y darle una repasada a todos los libros que tenía de los cursos anteriores, tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido lo antes posible, si era tan parecido físicamente a su padre como todos decían e igual de carácter que el de su madre de algo estaba seguro no podía seguir siendo un estudiante mediocre como lo había estado siendo hasta el momento.

Su padre aun siendo uno de los bromistas más grandes en la historia de Hogwarts era uno de los mejores estudiante de su generación y ni que hablar de su madre era la mejor estudiante solo podían rivalizar con ella los tres merodeadores (James, Sirius y Remus) así como muy una persona demasiado disciplinada no por algo había sido prefecta de Gryffindor, por ningún motivo él podía estar por debajo de los logros de sus padres los cuales habían sido premios anuales por Gryffindor en su último curso en Hogwarts.

Aparte todo ese conocimiento que él hasta ahora había despreciado podía ser de vital importancia en un duelo o para salvarse la vida, sin duda en lo que tendría que esforzarse más seria en pociones aun aunque no hubiera obtenido el TIMO en pociones si lograba obtener un conocimiento sobresaliente de la materia podría volver a presentar su examen en el ministerio y así seguir con su sueño de llegar a ser Auror.

A medida que iba avanzando por el parque se fijó que no erael único que hacia ejercicio a esas horas, la mayoría de las personas lo veían con algo de recelo_ – de seguro tío Vernon les ha dicho la misma mentira que a los vecinos de que estudio en el Instituto San Brutus para jóvenes delincuentes_ – fue el pensamiento de Harry ante la reacción de las personas, sin darle mayor importancia siguió corriendo.

— _Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, apenas le he dado una vuelta entera al parque y ya estoy muerto_ — era el pensamiento de Harry después de una hora de haber empezado a correr — _pero no importa, tengo que lograrlo, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil al fin de cuentas apenas he comenzado_.

Cuando regreso a la casa de sus tíos ya había salido por completo el sol, asumiendo que sus tíos no se habían levantado aun, entro a la casa evitando hacer ruido, entro y subió a su cuarto para poder quitarse la ropa sucia que traía y darse un baño para comenzar con el repaso a sus libros del colegio.

Una vez de que se hubiera dado un baño y puesto ropa limpia, empezó a buscar sus libros, tendría que empezar por los de primer año hasta llegar a los de quinto, tenía pensado que después de terminar de estudiar todos los libros de los años anteriores se daría una escapada a Londres para poder ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar libros y suministros para pociones.

Poco tiempo paso para que oyera movimiento proveniente del cuarto de sus tíos, de seguro tía Petunia se acababa de levantar para preparar el desayuno y tío Vernon se estaría arreglando para ir a trabajar, sin prestarle más atención comenzó a repasar el libro de Encantamientos de primer año, esto no le llevo más de media hora, continuo con el de Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Astronomía y Pociones para cuando termino estaba más que asombrado nunca le había costado tan poco poderse aprender algo.

— Puede que sea que esto ya lo había estudiado y mi cerebro identifico la información – se dijo a si mismo aun sorprendido de lo rápido de lo que le resultaba el estudiar — ojala pudiera practicar los hechizos y maldiciones pero si lo hiciera de seguro no tardarían los del ministerio en intentar expulsarme de Hogwarts, romper mi varita y llevarme a Azkabán, pero si puedo practicar pociones creo que me sobraron ingredientes del curso pasado — dijo comprobando en su baúl si tenía lo necesario para poder crear las pociones que venían en su libro de primer año.

— Solo tengo para las de primer año, ni modo esa visita al Callejón Diagón tendrá que ser antes de lo pensado — sin querer levanto la mirada rumbo al escritorio en donde Hedwig lo veía como reprochándole que aún no la haya sacado de la jaula — los siento amiga pero no te puedo dejar salir de día, tú también escuchaste a mi tío así que tendrás que esperar hasta la noche — como única contestación por parte de su lechuza fue un fuerte ulular.

Saco todo lo necesario para poder realizar sus pociones, ahora el único problema era el método para la cocción, sin duda necesitaba algún tipo de mechero o algo que generara calor suficiente para poder realizar las pociones pero nada de lo que tenía a mano serbia y sin magia mucho menos, una idea le cruzo por la mente, sus tíos le habían comprado un juego de química a Dudley cuando iban a la primaria, el cual su primo jamás llego a utilizo porque consideraba a la Química una pérdida de tiempo, estaba seguro que se debería encontrar en la alacena junto con las demás cosas descompuestas de Dudley, ya que poco antes de que él asistiera a Hogwarts sus tíos desocuparon la segunda habitación de su primo para dársela a él y todas las cosas la llevaron a la alacena debajo de las escaleras, así que con cuidado bajo a la planta baja con algo de suerte su tía no lo llegaría a escucharlo, una vez a bajo fue directo a la alacena, la cual le trajo a su mente una infinidad de muy malos recuerdos de su niñez cuando sus tíos lo obligaban a dormía dentro y era castigado siendo encerado incluso por días enteros si poder salir, ni comer absolutamente nada incluso ni tenía permitido poder ir al baño.

Alejando esos malditos recuerdos de su mente, siguió avanzando, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como tía Petunia comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, con cuidado abrió la puerta para entrar a la alacena, una vez dentro la cerró con el mismo cuidado detrás de él, comenzó a buscar entre las cosas viejas que había dentro, no tardo mucho al encontrar una caja vieja que contenía lo que tanto buscaba.

Con la caja que contenía el juego de química de su primo en sus manos se dispuso a salir no sin antes ver que nadie estuviera a fuera por la rejilla de la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a cien salió y haciendo el menor ruido posible cerró la puerta de la alacena, con gran rapidez y sin hacer absolutamente ningún sonido subió las escaleras para entran a su cuarto, una vez dentro pudo relajarse, una vez relajado con mucho cuidado vacío el contenido de la caja sobre su cama el cual era juego de piezas básico para laboratorio busco entre las cosas y ahí estaba un mechero de alcohol y un encendedor, sin tiempo que perder comenzó realizar todas las pociones sin el menor problema, en pocos minutos la habitación no tardo en llenarse de los vapores que desprendía sus pociones, la verdad es que le estaba agarrando el gusto a eso de la fabricación de pociones, al no tener que soportar los constantes comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes del profesor Snape, no estaba muy seguro pero sin la presencia de su "querido" profesor sin duda alguna día podría llegar a convertirse en un gran conocedor de la materia en si a él nunca le había desagradado la materia, sino lo que le desagradaba bastante de ella era el que la impartía.

Poco tiempo le llevo terminar todas las pociones que venían en el libro de primer año después de verificar que fueran del color y consistencia adecuado vertió el contenido de cada una de ellas en los tubos de ensayo del juego de química de su primo los tapo y los guardo dentro de su viejo armario para evitar que su tía los encontrara, sin duda alguna le podrían llegar a servir en algún momento realmente no habían hecho muchas pociones ni eran demasiado difíciles la mayoría eran sumamente fáciles casi todas eran para quitar dolores y curar pequeños malestares o alguno que otro antídoto para venenos no letales. Después de limpiar y guardar todo se recostó sobre su cama entre el ejercicio y el estudio había quedado muerto, se fijó en su reloj y casi se ahoga de la impresión no había pasado más de dos horas de que había comenzado a estudiar sin duda esto era sumamente extraño él estaba consciente de que todo le estaba resultando excesivamente fácil pero nunca creyó que fuera para tanto, en toda su vida jamás había terminado sus tareas tan rápido, pero no le dio más importancia y sin pensarlo, poco a poco se quedó dormido cuando un grito junto con un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara haciendo que se cayera de la cama del susto.

— Chico baja a desayunar — se oyó el grito de tía Petunia, la cual lo llamaba para que bajara a desayunar.

Más de fuerza que de ganas se paró para bajar a "_desayunar_" hubiera preferido quedarse dormido, pero tendría que ir, ya que no quería hacer enojar a sus tíos, que de seguro seguían molestos por la pequeña "_charla_" amistosa que tuvieron ayer con algunos de los miembros de la Orden antes de que lo trajeran a Privet Drive, aparte de verdad estaba muy cansado y deprimido como para discutir, con muy pocas ganas salió de su cuarto poco a poco bajo cada uno de los escalones de la escalera para después dirigirse al comedor donde su tía estaba terminando de servir el desayuno, cuando fijo su vista en él lo vio de una manera rara, Harry pudo ver en los ojos de su tía algo extraño pero no supo identificar el que, así que no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que se dispuso a sentarse.

— Muchacho que era ese olor tan desagradable que venía de tu cuarto — le pregunto su tía poco después de que Harry se hubiera sentado y para su asombro lo dijo con voz tranquila y suave sin gritarle como normalmente lo hacía cada vez que se dirigía a él.

— Eh este yo eh… — se había quedado sin habla, no sabía que contestarle, no había tenido en cuenta que los vapores de sus pociones podrían llegar a delatarlo, sin duda ahora se le armaría una grande, se preparó para lo que de seguro se le vendría encima.

— No importa, déjalo, solo quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, entendiste, si tu tío se llegara enterar se molestaría muchísimo, y tanto tú como yo no queremos eso, así que lo que sea que estabas haciendo no lo vuelvas a hacer — le dijo tía Petunia con el mismo tono de voz para después seguir con el desayuno.

Harry para estos momentos estaba realmente sorprendido no solo con la forma extraña en que tía Petunia lo había mirado y la falta de desprecio al hablarle sino que también no le había gritado, ni castigado por lo de las pociones, algo raro le pasaba a su tía sin duda, pero daba gracias a lo que fuera que tuviera por que se había librado de una gran discusión y de un buen castigo, sin darle mayor importancia se apresuró a tomar su desayuno.

— Buenos días, Petunia querida — saludo a su esposa Vernon al entrar al comedor ignorando olímpicamente a su sobrino.

— Buenos días Vernon, cariño — contesto al saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Que fue ese olor tan raro querida — comento tío Vernon después de sentarse a la mesa dispuesto a desayunar para después dirigirse al trabajo.

— Es que se me quemo un poco de tocino, cariño — le contesto dándole una mirada significativa a su sobrino, el cual estaba si esto era posible más impresionado que antes.

— Ah — fue la única respuesta de Vernon antes sentarse para empezar a comer — y donde esta Duders — comento al no ver a su hijo sentado a la mesa.

— Durmiendo querido, mi pobre Popkin ayer estaba tan cansado después de estar todo el día estudiando con sus amigos en la casa de ese chico tan agradable de Piers, que preferí dejarlo dormir otro poco más para que pueda descansar bien — le informo Petunia.

— "_Cansado, aja, si pero de golpear a niños pequeños, de fumar, beber y tirar piedras a los automóviles que se le cruzan en su camino"_ — era el pensamiento divertido que tenía Harry en ese momento el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

— Sin duda alguna Dudley, es idéntico a mí, un gran estudiante, excelente deportista y sobre todo muy apuesto como yo cuando era joven — dijo Vernon inflando el pecho con gran satisfacción es su rostro.

— Sin duda alguna Vernon, sin duda alguna — fue la única contestación de Petunia antes de sentarse a desayunar.

El desayuno fue de lo más tranquilo solo por uno que otro comentario de tío Vernon sobre lo mala actuación de los políticos y uno que otro chisme de tía Petunia sobre alguno de sus vecinos, cuando Harry termino de desayunar recogió y lavo los platos que había utilizado le dio las gracias a su tía por la comida las cuales fueron contestadas con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ella, después subió a su alcoba donde apenas entrar se arrojó sobre su cama para quedarse profundamente dormido.

La comida fue igual que siempre con la única diferencia de que nadie le prestaba la mínima atención cosa que agradecía bastante, la causa de esa actitud hacia él, podría ser gracias a las amenazas de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix como Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Ojoloco Moody y Nymphadora Tonks que le hicieron a sus parientes en la estación de Kings Cross.

En la noche antes de acostarse por fin podría dejar salir a su fiel amiga Hedwig ya que gracias al cansancio del día anterior se había olvido por completo de ella, así ella pudiera casar y poder despejarse un poco, cuantas veces deseo poder tener alas para poder volar y así poder alejarse en el cielo poder sentir esa sensación de libertad como la que le daba el volar en su escoba.

— Bien Hedwig te dejare salir, pero quiero que seas muy cuidadosa no te dejes ver por nadie y no quiero que te alejes e pequeña — le dijo Harry cuando la estaba sacando de su jaula esta como respuesta le dio un pellizco cariñoso antes de salir volando a través de la ventana que Harry acababa de abrir.

— Bueno será mejor que me acueste, mañana tendré que ir al temprano al Callejón Diagón para poder comprar las cosas que me hacen falta y si no me duermo temprano no podré hacer todo lo que he pensado — dijo en un suspiro viendo como Hedwig se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando la ventana y la jaula de Hedwig abierta, se dirigió a su baúl en donde busco su pijama — sin duda mañana será un día demasiado complicado — dijo en un susurro después se puso su pijama y se quitó las gafas poniéndolas sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se acostó.

En toda la tarde había estado pensando como haría para poder ir al Callejón Diagón sin que sus tíos y primo se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, y a su vez como burlar la vigilancia de la Orden que de seguro sin ser demasiado petulante de su parte lo seguía vigilándolo ahora más después de los acontecimientos recientes. Después de mucho pensar y pensar logro idear un plan para poder salir sin ser reconocido por nadie.

Primero usaría la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, para poder salir sin ser visto por nadie ya que si no se equivocaba los únicos miembros de la Orden que lo podrían estar vigilando serian Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin o Mundugus Fletcher ya que los demás tenían misiones que cumplir, para él solo uno era una verdadera amenaza el que podría frustrar sus planes y ese era ni más ni menos que el ex Auror retirado Alastor Moody mejor conocido como Ojoloco ya que gracias a su ojo mágico podía ver incluso debajo de su capa de invisibilidad. Una vez afuera se dirigiría Magnolia Crescent en donde sin que nadie lo viera se quitaría la capa de invisibilidad, para poder llamar al Autobús Noctambulo para que lo llevara al Caldero Chorreante en Londres, y de ahí ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar las cosas que necesitaba y luego regresar de la misma manera, el único inconveniente de su viaje seria el cargar la mayoría de las cosas pero eso lo resolvería en su momento.

Todo esto tenía que hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, sería demasiado complicado pero él, pensaba que lo lograría antes de que sus tíos lo llamaran a desayunar que era aproximadamente entre las 10 y 11 de la mañana, sino llegaba antes de esa hora fingiría que había salido al parque, para poder despejarse un poco, así no tendría problema con sus parientes, en pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido esperando que el día siguiente todo le saliera como lo había planeado y que la suerte le sonriera una vez más como en otras ocasiones, ese fue su más profundo deseo, ya que este viaje seria el principio de una nueva vida, donde no existía la posibilidad de cometer los mismos errores que antes, no importaba el costo y el esfuerzo, pero lo haría por el bien de sus seres queridos y de él mismo.


	2. Capítulo II Viaje Clandestino

Capítulo II - Viaje Clandestino

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando se levanto decidido para efectuar ese viaje tan necesario a Londres, miro en dirección a la jaula de Hedwig la cual estaba vacía, de seguro seguía de cacería ya regresaría cundo amaneciera, como si la hubiera llamado inmediatamente después de terminar de pensar en ella, entro con un ratón muerto por la ventana la cual seguía abierta para dirigirse a su jaula donde deposito su presa.

Un fuerte ulular proveniente de la jaula donde estaba su lechuza lo hizo voltear a verla para encontrar una expresión de total desacuerdo en ella, lo veía reclamándole su actitud y que estaba haciendo una estupidez como diciéndole los riesgos que corría al salir de la casa pero Harry sabía que no tenía otra opción.

— Shh…, Hedwig cállate por favor si, se lo que debes pensar, pero no tengo otra opción, si les avisara de lo que quiero hacer me lo prohibirían inmediatamente, a la Orden solo le importa mi seguridad y yo necesito aprender muchas cosas importantes — le dijo muy quedito mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la cabeza A Hedwig — estoy completamente seguro que no me dejarían hacerlo sobretodo Dumbledore — la última palabra la dijo como escupiéndola — él cree que soy demasiado joven para poder enfrentarme a Lord Voldemort, pero está equivocado no dejare que nadie más muera por culpa de mi imprudencia y de este maldito complejo de héroe mío, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo para poder evitarlo — le dijo mientras se alejaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas que involuntariamente había dejado salir — para ello necesito prepararme y estudiar si es necesario día y noche lo hare, por eso exactamente es que saldré hoy iré a comprar algunos libros y otras cosas que me hacen falta, tú me entiendes verdad — le comento mientras ella ululo de forma mucho más amigable — esa es mi chica no hagas ruido mientras yo vuelvo si — como respuesta ella lo mordió cariñosamente un dedo cuando él se volvió acercar para acariciarla.

Sé visto lo más rápido que pudo con unos jeans negros una camisa azul eléctrico y una sudadera con capucha negra intentando no hacer ruido, una vez vestido fue directo hacia el espejo para intentar esconder su cicatriz con su cabello después levanto la tabla floja del piso junto a su cama de donde saco dos de sus más preciadas pertenencia, su capa de invisibilidad herencia de su padre y su varita mágica, después volvió a colocar adecuadamente la tabla para evitar que alguien pudiera tocar sus demás tesoros, ya se iba cuando se acordó que no llevaba ni un solo galeón ni la llave de su bóveda de Gringotts, así que fue a su baúl y busco dentro del en donde encontró su cartera la cual todavía tenía poco más de diez galeones de oro, su llave de su bóveda personal y su mochila en donde tenía planeado guardar todo lo que comprara en el Callejón Diagón.

— Deséame suerte — le dijo a Hedwig la cual ululo suavemente en señal de apoyo — gracias la necesitare.

Sin más y con mucho cuidado salió de su cuarto rumbo a las escaleras en el pasillo se podría oír los ronquidos de su tío y su primo sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras una vez abajo reviso que trajera todo lo necesario guardo correctamente su varita en su bolsa derecha delantera de su pantalón y la llave así como su cartera en la otra tomo la capa de su padre y se la coloco procurando que no se viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió a la calle en donde todavía no salía el sol y hacia mucho frio, camino rápido rumbo a Magnolia Crescent procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar a un posible vigilante.

Cuando llego a la calle de Magnolia Crescent se quito la capa, no sin antes observar que nadie pudiera estar viendo, después de quitarse la capa de su padre la guardo inmediatamente dentro de su mochila, se coloco bien la capucha de su sudadera y saco su varita mágica la cual la levanto como haciendo la señal de llamar a un taxi, poco tiempo paso cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo acompañado de una repentina luz cegadora un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente al lado del lugar en el que estaba parado Harry era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO durante una fracción de segundo Harry no se movió hasta que el cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

— Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo o bruja abandonado a su suerte alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike — Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de veinte dos o veintitrés años. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y aun tenía un montón de granos en la cara seguía igual que hace tres años atrás cuando utilizo por primera vez el Autobús Noctámbulo — estaré a su disposición esta maña... — su discurso fue cortado al momento de que con un movimiento brusco de la mano de Harry lo cayó.

— Si, si ya se él discursito, así que ahorra tanta palabrería y llévame a Londres más específicamente al Caldero Chorreante por favor — le dijo con voz lo más amenazante posible esperando ser lo bastante amenazante para que no lo reconociera, y baya que tuvo efecto inmediatamente Stan perdió todo el color de la cara no tardo en orillarse para que Harry pasara lo estaba viendo con autentico pavor, aunque Harry no era muy alto, no tenía la apariencia de un chico de quince casi dieciséis años sobre todo con la ropa que traía puesta que le daba la apariencia de un mago sumamente peligroso y tenebroso.

— Se, se serian once sickles po… po… por favor — le dijo Stan cuando Harry se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos cerca donde estaba Ernie Prang el conductor un hombre anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas el cual también lo veía con autentico pavor.

— Ten — le dio una galeón de oro — gracias — le dijo de manera seca cuando Stan le entrego su boleta — quédate el cambio — le volvió a decir cuando Stan se disponía a darle seis monedas de plata.

— ¿Esta seguro? su cambio es de 6 Sickles — le contesto Stan, que estaba bastante impresionado no solo este sujeto vestía de una manera bastante sombría, sino que ahora le daba una propina bastante considerable.

— Si, sé cuánto es mi cambio gracias — le contradijo Harry de manera mordaz — por si no lo sabías te informo que se contar — le dijo con voz sumamente molesta y arrastrando las palabras — tómalo como un incentivo, para que me lleven lo más rápido posible — finalizo viéndolo de manera fría directamente a los ojos.

— Gracias, vamos Ernie al Caldero Chorreante en Londres — le dijo Stan mientras se sentaba en su asiento, al lado del conductor Ernie asintió poniendo en marcha el autobús.

Inmediatamente después se oyó un estruendo y en cuestión de decimas de segundo se encontraban viajando a una increíble velocidad tanto que no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada, dentro del autobús era exactamente igual como Harry lo recordaba solo con la diferencia de que en este momento se encontraba vació a diferencia de la última vez.

El viaje fue extremadamente mucho más placentero que la ultima vez, aunque seguían viajando a una velocidad impresionante no le causaba ni la más mínima incomodidad, pocos minutos después de iniciar el viaje Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al Callejón Diagón.

— Hemos llegado, señor, el Caldero Chorreante en Londres — informo Stan inmediatamente después de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido completamente.

— Gracias — fue el único comentario de Harry antes de bajar del autobús para dirigirse a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante sin siquiera mirar a Ernie o Stan los cuales se mostraban bastante más tranquilos en el momento en que bajo del vehículo, inmediatamente después de oír el estruendo que le avisaba de que el Autobús Noctambulo había partido, ingreso a la taberna para poder dirigirse a la trastienda en donde se encontraba la pared que daba acceso al Callejón Diagón, justo donde se dirigía.

Ingreso con paso decidido a la taberna, la cual estaba muy oscura y destartalada, Tom el tabernero se encontraba limpiando el lugar para otro día de trabajo duro cundo entro Harry, inmediatamente después dejo de limpiar.

— Buenos días señor, yo soy Tom el tabernero — le dijo Tom el cual era un hombre encorvado y sin dientes — le puedo servir en algo.

— Si Tom, quisiera desayunar por favor si no es mucha molestia — le contesto cuando se había sentado en una vieja banca.

— Que es lo que le apetece desayunar señor… — le pregunto Tom

— Evans, Charles Evans — mintió en parte ya que su apellido materno era Evans — quisiera un zumo de calabaza, un vaso de leche con chocolate, unos huevos con tocino, y un poco de pan por favor.

— En un momento tendré su orden — en poco tiempo el tabernero le trajo una charola con su orden lista la cual coloco enfrente de Harry — de visita señor Evans — le pregunto Tom a Harry cuando este comenzaba a tomar su vaso de leche con chocolate.

— No, he venido por negocios en Gringotts— Harry contesto con voz carente de emoción.

Tom lo dejo desayunar a gusto mientras él seguía limpiando, en muy poco tiempo Harry término su desayuno, ya que tenía bastante hambre, porque la noche anterior apenas había probo bocado además no podía entretenerse mucho tiempo en el Caldero Chorreante cuando termino llamo a Tom para pedirle la cuenta.

— Cuanto te debo Tom — le pregunto sacando su cartera.

— Serian siete Sickles, señor Evans ­— le informo — no se le ofrece nada más señor.

— Por el momento no, gracias, estoy satisfecho Tom, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ir a la trastienda, tal vez mas al rato­ regrese para la hora de la comida — saco un Galeón y se lo entrego a Tom.

— Como usted desee señor — le contesto Tom entregándole diez monedas de plata de cambio a Harry, y sin más siguió con su trabajo. Harry tomo su cambio y lo guardo dentro de su cartera.

Sin perder tiempo atravesó el bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

— Tres arriba... dos horizontales... — murmuro, dio tres golpes a la pared con la punta de su varita inmediatamente el ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande para que pudiera pasar, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol ya había salido por completo iluminando levemente el paisaje con matices nacarados y el clima ahora era mucho más agradable no dejaba de sentirse frio pero era bastante soportable. Sin más se puso en marcha hacia su primer objetivo el cual era Gringotts, camino hacia haya, a medida que avanzaba se percato que muy pocas tiendas se encontraban abiertas debía de ser por lo temprano que era, en poco tiempo llego a su primera parada.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado había un duende, subió por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era más bajo que Harry tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente una barba puntiaguda y pies muy largos cuando entro lo saludó. Entonces encontró otras puertas dobles esta vez de plata con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Dos gnomos lo hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes detrás de un largo mostrador escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir Harry se acerco al mostrador.

— Buenos días — dijo Harry, a un gnomo desocupado — he venido a sacar una generosa cantidad de dinero de mi bóveda de seguridad.

— ¿Tiene su llave señor? — le dijo el gnomo a Harry.

— Aquí está — dijo Harry dándole al gnomo una pequeña llave dorada.

El gnomo la examinó la llave de cerca.

— Señor, esta llave pertenece a la cámara de seguridad del señor Harry Potter — le dijo el gnomo observándolo atentamente con una mirada perspicaz.

— Soy yo mismo — le contesto en voz baja, corriendo un poco hacia tras la capucha de su sudadera para que el gnomo pudiera ver su rostro bien pero fijándose que nadie más lo reconociera — pero deseo pasar desapercibido por favor — le comento al gnomo.

— Esta bien, será como usted desee señor — dijo devolviéndole la llave a Harry — parece estar todo en orden, voy a hacer que alguien lo acompañe abajo a su cámara, ¡GRIPHOOK!

Griphook era el gnomo que había llevado por primera vez a Harry a su cámara de seguridad cuando había venido acompaño de Hagrid, siguió a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

Griphook le abrió la puerta que conducía a un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas, en el suelo había unos raíles Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles subió y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos el veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía, a Harry le escocían los con las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo abiertos iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo de su bóveda de seguridad.

— Cámara 867 — informo Griphook cuando este había bajado del carrito — la llave, por favor — le pidió a Harry cuando también había bajado del carrito.

— Toma Griphook — le contesto Harry entregándole su llave al gnomo, el gnomo estaba completamente impresionado porque un mago llamara a un gnomo por su nombre, y más aun por saber quién era este mago que era tan famoso y conocido, a lo mejor para la personas sería difícil relacionar a este sujeto con Harry Potter, pero para los gnomos era sumamente fácil, ya que ellos podían detectar esencias mágicas, y ninguna esencia era igual a otra, aun con la impresión generada y sin demostrar la misma tomo la llave que Harry le daba.

— Gracias señor Potter — le contesto Griphook a Harry el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando había ideado su plan para venir al Callejón Diagón, siempre supo que los gnomos de Gringotts lo descubrirían fácilmente, el gnomo de el mostrador y Griphook eran las pruebas de ello no por nada eran unas de las criaturas mágicas más inteligentes y astutas de todo el mundo.

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde lo envolvió cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había grandes montículos de monedas de oro, montones de monedas de plata, montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce, Harry estaba impresionado, tenía la leve sospecha de que cada vez había más oro en su cámara que en sus visitas anteriores.

— Perdona Griphook, es mi imaginación o esta bóveda tiene mucho más dinero que la última vez vine aquí — le pregunto al gnomo.

— No es ninguna imaginación suya señor Potter, lo que pasa es que efectivamente hay más dinero aquí que en su primera visita — le contesto Griphook un poco incomodo por la pregunta.

— Si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme ¿Cómo es que hay más dinero que la última vez que vine? — le pregunto Harry

— Vera señor Potter en su cámara hay más dinero que en sus anteriores visitas es porque su cámara genera una cantidad bastante considerable de intereses mensuales — le explico Griphook sin dar mayor información — tome — le entrego un saco de terciopelo rojo para que Harry guardara la cantidad de oro que deseara retirar — está bolsa está encantada para que pueda contener bastante oro, usted dijo en la entrada que haría un retiro considerable de dinero, y con esta bolsa no le pesara ni le estorbara — le explico cuando Harry la había tomado

— Muchas gracias, Griphook seria mucha molestia si me pudieras decir antes de que haga cualquier retiro, que cantidad de dinero contiene mi bóveda por favor — le pidió educadamente Harry al gnomo.

— No es ninguna molestia, señor Potter solo permita unos momentos por favor — dijo mientras entraba a la bóveda y tocaba un símbolo en una de las paredes de la cámara la cual emitió una luz rojiza y aparecieron un tipo de grabado que Harry no supo identificar — su cámara contiene en total la cantidad de 13,800,000 Galeones con 11,976,125 Sickles y 12,580,750 Knuts 0 14,529,997 Galeones para ser exacto — le dijo de el gnomo corrido casi sin tomar aire.

— ¡TANTO! pero si es muchísimo dinero — Harry estaba blanco de la impresión, jamás imagino que sus padres tuvieran tanto dinero, nunca llego a pensar que el oro de su bóveda ascendiera a tanto, esto era más de lo podría a llegar a ocupar en toda su vida, si es que vivía lo suficiente para poder disfrutar algo de todo el dinero que tenia.

— No debería de impresionarse señor Potter, ya que su familia era una de las más ricas de toda Inglaterra — le comento Griphook con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa como si ocultara algo.

— Esto es muy extraño, demasiado extraño, diría yo — murmuro para sí — Griphook no sé si me pudieras hacer otro favor — le comento un poco más tranquilo al gnomo.

— Usted dirá en qué más puedo servirle señor Potter — contesto Griphook.

— Quisiera que me ayudaras a contar cincuenta mil Galeones, y ponerlos en la bolsa que me acabas de dar por favor, si no fuera mucha molestia — comento.

— No es ninguna molestia pero si desea puede adquirir una chequera mágica en la cual puede escribir la cantidad que desea pagar, su firma y la persona a la que usted le otorgue algún cheque puede venir a cobrarlo aquí en Gringotts, la cantidad se descontara automáticamente de su bóveda, esto es mucho más seguro y práctico. Así como es imposible falsificar o alterar algún cheque expedido por el propietario de la chequera, así usted no tendría que andar cargando tanto oro — le dijo Griphook a Harry con toda la intensión de hacer negocios.

— Eso es mucho más sencillo y me facilitaría mucho las cosas, como puedo obtenerla y cuanto se paga por la chequera — pidió saber Harry.

— En la parte de los mostradores se puede hacer el trámite y cuanto al precio es una vil miseria para una persona con sus medios, no afectara en lo más mínimo a su fortuna personal — le informo Griphook a Harry.

— Bueno ayúdame por favor ayúdame a contar cincuenta mil Galeones y vamos para que pueda realizar el trámite para obtener la chequera — le pidió Harry a Griphook.

­— Muy bien — inmediatamente se puso a contar e ingresar el oro en la bolsa encantada, Harry al momento de que Griphook terminara de guardar el dinero coloco el saquito en su cintura aferrado a su cinturón, el tomo como veinte galeones guardándolos en su cartera para el viaje de regreso, después de que el gnomo cerrara la cámara, subió al carro el cual lo conduciría a la superficie en donde tendría que hacer el trámite para su chequera, en pocos minutos Harry y Griphook se encontraban caminando en el vestíbulo en dirección de un mostrador desocupado.

— Riptook, el señor Potter viene hacer el trámite para la obtención de una chequera mágica, pero desea no ser reconocido — le dijo en vos baja Griphook al gnomo que se encontraba en el mostrador desocupado, el gnomo de nombre Riptook tenía un aspecto severo pero agradable — señor Potter el es Riptook se encargara de realizar el trámite que usted desea — y sin más dejo a Harry enfrente de Riptook.

— Si es tan amable de seguirme señor — le dijo Riptook bajando del banco en el que estaba sentado indicándole que lo siguiera, lo condujo a una puerta detrás del mostrador la cual conducía a una oficina muy sencilla.

En el interior solo había un escritorio de madera y un sillón en el fondo, dos grandes archiveros uno a cada costado del escritorio y dos sillones frente del escritorio todas las paredes estaban pintada de un color azul pálido, Riptook le hizo una señal a Harry para que se sentara en uno de los sillones enfrente del escritorio mientras él buscaba un nos papeles en el archivero de la izquierda.

— Muy bien señor Potter estos son los documentos que usted tiene que firmar para que yo le pueda otorgar la chequera — le dijo mientras le ponía una pila de pergaminos y una pluma en el escritorio enfrente de Harry — este documento es el contrato del servicio de chequera mágica, este otro es para evitar la falsificaciones o alteraciones en los cheques que usted llegue a expedir, y este otro es el un documento encantado el cual nos dará a conocer cuántos cheques y de qué monto son para que nosotros comparemos con los que vengan a cobrar ­— le informo mientras Harry iba firmando cada uno de los documentos.

— Que costo tiene el servicio de la chequera — pregunto Harry antes de terminar de firmar los documentos

­— El costo de la chequera tiene un valor de mil doscientos galeones anuales más comisiones, la comisión fija por cada cheque que usted extienda es de veinte galeones, sin importar el monto del mismo — contesto Riptook.

— Muy bien me parece adecuado, entonces eso sería todo — pregunto Harry, mil doscientos galeones de seguro era una fortuna para algunas familias como los Weasley o el profesor Lupin que tenían poco recursos, el siempre había querido ayudarles, se sentía mal yendo a pasar los veranos con los Weasley y no contribuir con nada, les había ofrecido pagar por su alimentos con algo de oro de su cámara pero ellos siempre se habían negado. Y el profesor Lupin siempre había sido muy amable con él, y aparte era el último amigo vivo de su padre. Pero ahora se le había ocurrido una forma de pagarles por todo lo que ellos hacían por él — Riptook me pregunto qué intereses genera mi cámara de seguridad.

— Bueno señor Potter, según los documentos que tengo de su cuenta usted gana aproximadamente treinta mil Galeones, anuales de intereses — le contesto el gnomo extrañado por la pregunta de Harry.

— Estupendo, me gustaría hacer un traspaso de dinero a dos cámaras pero no se cual es el numero y cuánto me cobrarían por traspasar cincuenta mil galeones a cada una — dijo Harry animado, seguro los señores Weasley y Remus se molestarían y querrían devolvérselo inmediatamente pero eso ya lo solucionaría después.

— Por lo del numero de cámara no hay problema usted me puede decir a quien le quiere hacer el depósito y yo le puedo facilitar el numero de bóveda, con respecto al costo sería de mil galeones por cien mil galeones — le dijo Riptook ya interesado, sin duda hoy ganaría bastante dinero.

­— Bueno son las cámaras de Arthur y Molly Weasley, y la de Remus Lupin — seguro que la familia Weasley y el profesor Lupin se desconcertaría bastante al encontrar tal cantidad de dinero en su cámara — me podría dar una pluma y un pergamino quisiera escribir dos cartas, quiero que la ingresen junto con el oro por favor — mientras el gnomo le daba pluma y pergamino estaba pensando en lo que pondría en esa carta, y se dispuso a escribir, al terminar lo enrollo, mientras tanto Riptook hacia los trámites para el traspaso.

— Muy bien señor Potter firme este documento el cual es autorización para hacer el traslado de cincuenta mil galeones de la cámara 867 de su propiedad a la cámara 1097 propiedad de Arthur y Molly Weasley, y cincuenta mil galeones a la cámara 965 propiedad de Remus Lupin, más los mil galeones de la comisión por las transacciones — le dijo mientras le volvía a poner un pergamino y una pluma, después de firmar Harry le devolvió el pergamino — bien, eso sería todo si quiere me puede entregar la carta que quiere adjuntar con el traslado, hoy a partir de las 2 de la tarde la familia Weasley y el señor Lupin podrá disponer del dinero y mañana temprano se le enviara una lechuza informándoles el depósito a sus cuentas — le informo cuando Harry le entrego los papeles.

— No sé si podrían evitar informarles sobre el depósito y quien lo realizo, yo quiero que se enteren al venir a recoger oro de su cámara, en la carta que le estoy entregando les explico mis motivos — le comento cuando le entregaba la carta que recién había escrito — probablemente querrán devolver el dinero inmediatamente, por lo cual quiero que no se me pueda devolver ni un solo Knuts a mi cámara.

— Por lo de la lechuza informándoles el depósito se les informara solo hasta que ellos lo soliciten, y lo de la posible devolución se hará como usted desee señor Potter — le dijo Riptook.

— Otra cosa Riptook quisiera que esto no se dé a conocer, ya que se que Bill Weasley trabaja en Gringotts y no deseo que nadie se entere de mi visita por favor — le dijo Harry tomando una posición muy seria.

— No tenga cuidado, por lo que respecta mí y a Gringotts esta reunión no ha tenido lugar señor Potter — le contesto igual de serio Riptook.

— Bueno eso sería todo, muchas gracias por todo Riptook yo me retiro — se disponía a salir cuando el gnomo lo detuvo.

— Señor Potter, se olvida que le entregue su chequera y le enseñe como usarla – le informo el gnomo mostrándole un talón el cual estaba forrado de piel roja con el escudo de Gringotts en dorado — vera señor Potter esta es su chequera, si fuera tan amable de verter un gota de su sangre en la cubierta para personalizarla, justo sobre el escudo de Gringotts por favor ­— le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño alfiler para que pudiera pincharse el pulgar.

— Bien — fue la contestación de Harry antes de hacer lo que le pidió, inmediatamente se pincho la yema de su dedo pulgar derecho, en pocos segundos un pequeño hilo de sangre se formo en su pulgar, coloco su dedo con sangre sobre el escudo de el tablón de cheques este al momento de entrar en contacto con la sangre de Harry brillo y de forma inmediata cambio de apariencia ahora era piel color blanco con el escudo de Gringotts en negro y debajo de él se leía el nombre de Harry James Potter Evans. El interior era muy parecido a una chequera muggle, con la diferencia del escudo de Gringotts y que tenía una pluma finísima al costado justo al lado del talón.

— Muy bien, ahora le explicare como funciona su chequera, como pudo observar esta chequera es sumamente parecida a una del mundo muggle con sus diferencias mágicas claro está, como el que si se la llegaran a robar o la extraviara esta inmediatamente aparecería aquí, en ese caso se le informara vía lechuza para que usted pueda recogerla después, no puede ser falsificada su firma, ni modificado el monto que usted escribió y lo más importante la pluma y la chequera son una y solo funcionan con usted por eso es el hechizo vinculante sanguíneo, así que de ahora en adelante con ella podrá extender cheques validos en todos los establecimientos mágicos del mundo — le explico detalladamente Riptook a Harry — bueno ahora si seria todo señor Potter, fue un placer atenderlo y recuerde que estamos para servirle.

— Muchas gracias por todo ha sido un verdadero placer, ahora sin más me retiro tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer — le dijo Harry y para sorpresa de Riptook le estrecho la mano, el gnomo sabia que este sin duda alguna era uno de los magos más importantes del mundo, y de seguro llegaría a ser tan poderoso o más que sus antepasados y contrario a lo que uno esperaría de una persona con su fama era un ser sumamente sencillo tal y como sus padres habían sido en vida, no se sentía para nada superior a los demás, ni creía que los magos son superiores a las demás criaturas mágicas, este hecho se lo tendría que informar a sus superiores lo antes posible.

— Le aseguro que el placer ha sido todo mío, eso se lo aseguro — le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo.

— Riptook no se si mi pregunta te será extraña, pero no si conozcas si hay alguna forma de que un menor de edad pueda hacer magia sin que el ministerio de magia lo detecte – le pregunto Harry volviéndose al gnomo que en este momento lo veía con desconfianza.

— No comprendo señor Potter — le contesto Riptook a Harry.

— Veras Riptook, a lo que me refiero si existe alguna forma de que yo pudiera hacer magia sin que el ministerio me pueda detectar así evitar una sanción por la violación a la restricción de magia en menores — le pregunto sentándose nuevamente y viendo al gnomo directo a los ojos.

— Para que usted necesitaría hacer magia si acaba de terminar el curso escolar hace tan poco tiempo — intento indagar Riptook.

— No pretendo ser descortés Riptook, pero no tengo la mínima intensión de explicarte lo complicada que es mi situación en el mundo mágico — le dijo de manera cortes pero muy serio — pero es de suma importancia para mí el poder aprender a defenderme adecuadamente, sobre todo a la luz de los acontecimientos resientes, como sabrás Lord Voldemort ha vuelto — informo Harry causando un estremecimiento por parte del gnomo — y el desea cobrar venganza contra mi ya que yo fui el culpable de su desaparición por quince años, es ese el motivo por el cual deseo realizar magia fuera del colegio sin ningún tipo de problema con el ministerio.

— Comprendo señor Potter ­— contesto complacido Riptook con la explicación — existe varias formas con las cuales un menor como usted pueda realizar magia sin ser detectado, la primera es realizar magia en donde haya algún mago adulto ya que el ministerio puede saber el lugar de origen de la magia mas no quien la convoca, segundo existe un hechizo antiguo el cual imposibilita el rastreo de magia que provenga de la persona a la que se le aplicado y por ultimo una poción que tiene un efecto muy parecido al del hechizo solo con la diferencia que no solo oculta la magia sino que la hace irreconocible.

— Y como podría tener acceso ya sea a la poción o al hechizo ­— pidió saber Harry.

— Podría obtener cualquiera de esas dos opciones en el Callejón Nocturno en la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, solo le advierto una cosa señor Potter, deberá ser muy cuidadoso, ya en ese lugar acostumbran vagar magos demasiado peligrosos — le dijo el gnomo muy serio a Harry — y también le informo que los productos que el señor Borgin vende, son sumamente caros y de procedencia dudosa e ilícita por lo cual deberá de tener mucho cuidado de no mostrar a cualquiera lo que compre en ese lugar, ya que podría tener graves problemas con el Ministerio, incluso podrían mandarnos a Azkabán, a usted por adquirir productos ilegales, y yo por darle esta información, por lo que le suplicaría que esta plática quedara entre nosotros.

— No tengas cuidado, soy igual de discreto que ustedes — le dio a conocer al gnomo Harry — ahora me retiro y muchas gracias de nuevo por todo ­— sin más salió de la oficina.

Cuando abandono la pequeña oficina guardo su nueva chequera dentro de su mochila y se dispuso a cruzar el vestíbulo de Gringotts para iniciar sus compras tal y como lo había planeado cruzo las puestas plateadas que daban al Callejón Diagón afuera ya no hacia frio y el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor la calle, bajo los escalinata blanca para dirigirse a su primer destino el cual era el más importante de todos, sin duda sería muy arriesgado, pero ahí es donde obtendría lo que tanto necesitaba, el tener la libertad de poder hacer magia sin tener al ministerio detrás de él.

Con su saquito encantado con la cantidad de cincuenta mil galeones de oro y su nueva chequera mágica se dispuso a ir a su primera escala la cual era la tienda de Borgin & Burkes en el Callejón Nocturno, en la cual su entrada a dicho callejón estaba en frente de Gringotts hay podría adquirir un sin fin de artículos que le seria de mucha utilidad, los cuales no podría obtener en el Callejón Diagón por la naturaleza de su dudosa procedencia, los cuales eran en su mayoría de Artes Oscuras.

Llego a la calle la cual estaba repleta, con una gran variedad de negocios los cuales sus fachadas eran iluminados por los rayos del sol dejando ver unos carteles muy llamativos, en donde se le informando a los clientes los precios y la variedad de productos, de ellos entraban y salían muchas personas cargando una sin fin de extraños paquetes, la calle se encontraba lleno de muchísimos magos los cuales hacían sus compras habituales. Camino en línea recta directo a una pequeña y oscura calle justo enfrente de Gringotts en medio de dos tiendas, los magos con los que los que se cruzaba lo veían de manera suspicaz y un más cuando entro en el lúgubre callejón.

El callejón era demasiado lúgubre para su gusto, a un recordaba la primera vez que había venido, fue cuando realizo su primer viaje por la red flú desde la chimenea de la familia Weasley para comprar el material para su segundo curso en Hogwarts, en esa ocasión por los nervios pronuncio mal las palabras del lugar de su destino y termino en una de las tiendas del Callejón Nocturno una calle aledaña al Callejón Diagón, en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño por lo cual estaba sumamente nervioso si no hubiera sido por Hagrid cualquiera mago de ese lugar lo hubiera dañado en ese preciso instante apareció en su rostro una sonrisa, era una persona demasiado afortunada en contar con tan buenos amigos como Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Neville, Luna y los señores Weasley que para el eran como su familia.

Mientras recorría el tramo de la entrada hasta la tienda de Borgin & Burkes pudo observar con mayor detenimiento que este callejón solo albergaba tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras y su utilización en esta calle, a diferencia de la otro este se encontraba casi desierto. Paso cerca de una tienda de criaturas oscuras la cual tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Un brujo de aspecto miserable lo miraban de manera maliciosa desde el umbral de la puerta y murmuraban algo inteligible. Harry sin la mínima muestra de miedo le dedico una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada arrogante y de total superioridad al sujeto mientras tocaba despreocupadamente con su mano derecha el mango de su varita que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el sujeto se estremeció cuando la mirada fría y carente de emoción de Harry se poso en el, e inmediatamente ingreso al local, intimidado por la actitud amenazante y el aura de poder que rodeaba a Harry.

Un par de metros más abajo se encontraba la tienda de Borgin & Burkes la cual era la más grande de todos los establecimientos del Callejón Nocturno, justo enfrente de ella se encontraban dos tiendas, una con un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas, y la otra que vendían velas envenenadas, justo en sima de la tienda de velas había un viejo letrero de madera que indicaba que ese lugar era el Callejón Nocturno.

Decidido y tomando una expresión amenazante e indiferente, se dispuso a ingresar al local del señor Borgin para realizar la compra de productos de suma importancia para sus fines futuros.


	3. Capítulo III Compras

Capítulo III - Compras

Cuando entro al establecimiento de Borgin & Burkes sonó una campanilla apenas al abrir la puerta, el lugar estaba desolado, no había ni rastro de Borgin sin perder tiempo se dirigió directo al mostrador en donde toco una campanilla que estaba sobre el mostrador, mientras esperaba observo distraídamente la tienda. En un estante de cristal cercano había una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que dé tras del mostrador aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.

— ¡Buenos días señor…! — respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello, observando a Harry de manera inquisitiva y suspicaz.

— Evans, Charles Evans — contesto con voz amenazante cargada de superioridad.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? Señor Evans, hoy puedo enseñarle el lugar, y a un precio muy razonable... — le pregunto Borgin con un deje de malicia, el discurso fue cortado abruptamente por un comentario de Harry.

— Le informo que es de muy mala educación intentar iniciar cualquier tipo de negociación sin antes presentarse adecuadamente, no sé usted señor, pero a diferencia suya mi familia me ha inculcado modales desde pequeño — le dijo de muy mal humor Harry arrastrando cada una de las palabras de manera despectiva — tal vez hice mal en venir a un establecimiento como este, debí esperar tal y como Padre me decía hasta regresar a América para hacer las compras en un lugar más indicado, incluso a lo mejor usted ni siquiera sea un mago de sangra pura, y me estoy rebajando tan solo con dirigirle la palabra — a cada palabra que pronunciaba se denotaba su enojo, y eso a Harry le encanto, verdaderamente era realmente muy buen actor, y no dudaba que su plan resultara de maravilla. Antes de entrar Harry había trazado un plan muy ingenioso, el cual constaba de dar la impresión de ser un mago purasangre Americano el cual iba disfrazado con un atuendo muggle para no ser descubierto y de esa manera Borgin no sospechara de él ni de sus motivos, solo esperaba que su acento Ingles no lo delatara así que siguiendo su plan original se encamino hacia la puerta y con un movimiento brusco fingió irse.

En cuanto a Borgin, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, dedujo que sin duda este joven pertenecía a una familia antigua y adinerada, no por la forma de vestir, que de seguro era para no llamar mucho la atención, sino por la manera en que hablaba y se comportaba, sin duda alguna era algún mago de sangre pura Americano, el cual tenía la intención de comprar una cantidad razonable de artículos, se maldijo interiormente, como pudo ser tan descortés, generalmente sus clientes eran magos Ingleses adinerados con los cuales estaba familiarizado, y tenía la precaución de ser lo más cortes posible para evitar un mal entendido, como el que acababa de generar, así que haciendo uso de todo su ingenio intento arreglar la situación.

— Le suplico, disculpe mis pésimos modales, señor Evans, le puedo aseguro que no era mi intención ofenderlo — cuando Harry escucho la melosa voz de Borgin se detuvo en el momento justo en el que tomaba el pomo de la puerta e inmediatamente giro sobre sus talones para encarar a Borgin — solo que soy demasiado precipitado a la hora de hacer negocios, le puedo asegurar que no se arrepentirá de haber elegido ingresar en este lugar para hacer sus compras señor Evans — intentaba a toda costa convencerlo no podía perder este cliente — respecto a su inquietud, sobre mi pureza de sangre, le aseguro que mi familia tiene más de 15 generaciones sin ningún tipo de unión con muggles, sangres sucias o mestizos, ni a nacido ningún squib en toda esas generaciones — confirmo con gran orgullo en su voz, mientras lo intentaba convencer.

— Siendo así, no me molestaría poder ver su mercancía, pero sigo insistiendo que lo correcto sería que usted se presentar correctamente primero señor — contesto Harry con gran satisfacción, sin duda alguna su plan había dado resultado, lo cual lo hizo mostrar una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

— Mil disculpas señor Evans, mi nombre es Borgin, Ayrton Borgin — mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante Harry — siéntase libre de preguntar por lo que usted le interese — le informo mientras Harry inspeccionaba los anaqueles — si no es muy atrevido de mi parte le podría hacer un pregunta — como única respuesta Harry asintió con la cabeza animándolo a continuar — ¿está buscando algo en especial señor?

— Vera Borgin, estoy sumamente interesado en una poción de la cual desconozco su nombre, pero conozco sus increíbles efectos, los cuales son el hacer que la magia del mago que la beba sea indetectable y completamente irreconocible — le explico con una voz bastante maliciosa Harry.

— Tengo una exquisita colección de libros muy antiguos, la cual contiene infinidad de hechizos y pociones oscuras, de la magia más negra y poderosas existente sobre la faz de la tierra, en la cual viene sin duda alguna lo que usted busca, si no me equivoco la poción que usted busca señor Evans se llama "_elixir de sombras"_ ya que usted al beber su contenido su magia se hace indetectable e irreconocible por un periodo de 60 días, después de ese tiempo tendrá que esperar 2 días para volverlo a beber el cual es el tiempo en el que el cuerpo se vuelve a restaurar a su estado original, ya que si lo bebe antes podría sufrir efectos secundarios por sobredosis, a parte le tendré que advertir que estos libros son sumamente caros — le informo Borgin con sus ojos brillantes a causa de la avaricia.

— Eso no será ningún problema, mientras esta colección valgan la pena el precio no interesa, solo le informo que no intente timarme, porque entonces de lo contrario no responderé por mis actos Borgin — le contesto tomando una actitud muy intimidante, la cual hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos a Borgin.

— Le aseguro señor Evans, que en ningún momento he intentado timarlo — se apresuro a contestar Borgin intimidado por la clara amenaza — si gusta esperarme un momento en lo que busco en la trastienda los libros que le he comentado — inmediatamente después abandono la tienda dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual había entrado, cuando Borgin salió apresurado rumbo a la trastienda Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado, y si era honesto consigo mismo estaba sumamente interesado por los libros que Borgin había ido a buscar.

Mientras Borgin regresaba, se dedico a revisar uno por uno los estantes en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, de antemano sabía que su entrenamiento no podía consistir completamente del material escolar, y este lugar era famoso por tener una de las mayores colecciones en toda Inglaterra a lo que a Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra se refiere, ya que no podía siquiera soñar combatir a Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, sin saber las armas con las que contaban su rival. En las pasadas ocasiones siempre su éxito se había debido a la suerte, pero no podía seguir igual.

No le importaba lo que sus amigos y conocidos llegaran a pensar si se enteraran de sus planes, ya que él estaba completamente decidido, tendría que aprender una gran cantidad de Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra entre mayor fuera su conocimiento en estas dos ramas de la magia, mayor oportunidad tendría de sobrevivir. Usaría cualquier recurso a su mano si con esto lograba evitar que otro de sus seres queridos fueran victimas de Tom y sus seguidores. Esto también le ayudaría a no ser manipulado nunca más por nadie.

Nada de lo exhibido le era útil, la mayoría de los objetos eran artículos creados para causar dolor o matar a los muggles de manera en la que no se usara la magia de una varita, y otros eran objetos demasiados sombríos sin ninguna utilidad aparte de infundir miedo. Frustrado por no encontrar nada de utilidad se dirigió al mostrador para esperar a que Borgin regresara cuando algo llamo su atención, un viejo libro forrado en piel azul sin ningún título alguno, el libro tenía una extraña cerradura la cual tenía unos raros signos grabados sobre ella, parecidos a algún tipo de lenguaje rúnico antiguo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decían pero algo en su interior le decía que era sumamente importante para él, ya que este lo llamaba a gritos, con sumo cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos, en el instante mismo en que lo toco sintió una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo parecida a una descarga eléctrica, cuando lo volvió a mirar noto que los símbolos brillaban, excitado por la anterior toco la cerradura con la yema de su dedo índice e inmediatamente sonó un leve click, para su total asombro la cerradura se encontraba abierta, dispuesto a abrirlo toco la pasta para abrirlo, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en las manos el cual lo obligo a soltar el libro en el mismo momento en que toco el suelo se cerró abruptamente con un sonoro click.

Harry estaba sumamente impresionado a causa del dolor que había sentido en las manos, tenía la certeza que el causante de dicho dolor había sido el libro por que en el momento de soltarlo el ardor de sus manos desapareció súbitamente tal y como se había originado. Sin duda alguna tendría que comprar ese libro, de alguna manera estaba íntimamente ligado a él, con algo de desconfianza levanto el misterioso libro y se dirigió al mostrador.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que regresara Borgin levitando con su varita un gran número de antiguos y pesados libros, todos ellos estaban forrados en un fino y elegante terciopelo color rojo con letras de color negro, sin duda alguna esta fina colección prometía mucho, con cuidado el señor Borgin los dirigió con su varita sobre el mostrador.

— Veo señor Evans que ha encontrado algo de su agrado — le dijo Borgin viendo el libro que Harry había colocado sobre el mostrador — pero permítame decirle que este extraño libro me lo vendieron sin la llave que lo abre, por lo cual lleva mucho años sin que nadie lo haya comprado, ya que este ejemplar no lo he podido abrir con ningún hechizo ni siquiera de forma muggle, tiene un extraño escudo que lo protege, pero si usted se interesa en el puedo darle un buen descuento por el quizás usted tenga mejor suerte que yo — le informo Borgin inmediatamente.

— En ese caso me llevaría este libro con su debido descuento y esta exquisita colección, así que cuanto seria por todo Borgin ya que tengo prisa, y me esperan otros negocios los cuales tengo que atender lo antes posible — le pregunto mientras ojeaba los libros que había puesto sobre el mostrador de Borgin, sin duda alguna estos libros contenían un gran conocimiento plasmado sobre sus hojas.

— El valor de ese libro es 120 Galeones pero se lo dejaría en 100 Galeones y por esta magnífica colección serian 23,500 Galeones, sé que es cara pero le aseguro que vale cada Galeón señor Evans — le informo Borgin cuando Harry aparto su vista de los libros, eran caros pero no algo que no pudiera pagar — así que serian 23,600 Galeones señor Evans.

— Bien, un precio bastante razonable, pero tratando otro asunto Borgin, quisiera que me dijeras si entre tus productos tienes algunos libros más especializados en las distintas ramas de las Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra — le comento como no dándole mucha importancia — tu sabes cómo Rituales Oscuros, Animagia Oscura, Oclumancia y Legilimancia, Transformaciones Oscuras, Pociones Oscuras, Lenguajes Oscuros, Maldiciones Imperdonables, Maldiciones Oscuras, Magia Negra Defensiva y Ofensiva, Artes Oscuras Defensiva y Ofensiva, Encantamientos Oscuros, Posesiones, Magia Aural y Necromancia — le pregunto con un extraño brillo en los ojos, todas estas ramas las había descubierto gracias al salón de los requerimientos en Hogwarts, cuando se preparaba solo sin la compañía de sus amigos, para las lecciones del E.D. Le había pedido al salón que le diera el material para poder combatir mejor las Artes Oscuras y así fue como en uno de los libro de la gran colección nombraba todas las ramas de la magia Negra y de las Artes Oscuras y sus contrapartes.

Borgin nunca pensó que este joven tuviera el conocimiento sobre todas las ramas de la Magia Negra y las Artes Oscuras, si a Borgin le quedaba alguna duda de la pureza de la sangre de el joven, estas se había esfumado, solo las familias más antiguas y poderosas conocían todas estas, sin duda tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no ofenderlo, este pensamiento le genero un pequeño escalofrió involuntario, ya que era bien sabido que la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura le enseñaba a sus hijos magia oscura muy avanzada. Pero eran excesivamente precavidos, no les enseñaban mucha ni demasiado comprometedora, porque en un arranque podrían cometer una estupidez e ir a prisión, pero si lo bastante poderosa para deshacerse de sus enemigos fácilmente sin ningún problema.

— Tengo justo lo que busca, son varios libros creados por diferentes magos y bujas oscuros hace ya muchos años, pero con mucho conocimiento en sus páginas sobre todas las ramas de la Magia Negra y las Artes Oscuras, señor Evans se los podría vender por la módica cantidad de 26,500 Galeones señor y si los quiere seria por todo la cantidad de 50,100 Galeones señor — le contesto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Le doy cincuenta mil Galeones por todo, y esa es mi mejor oferta, así que tómela o déjela — le contesto muy decidido, no le podría extender un cheque a Borgin ya que en los cheques venia su nombre y podría alertar a los mortifagos de su presencia en el Callejón Nocturno, y tampoco podía perder más tiempo en regresar a Gringotts por más dinero.

— Muy bien señor Evans tomo los cincuenta mil Galeones solo por tratarse de una persona tan fina como lo es usted, si me permite ir por los libros le prometo que no tardo ni un minuto — Borgin estaba sumamente feliz tenía mucho tiempo que no realizaba una venta tan sustanciosa como esta, no le importaba haber perdido 120 Galeones supuestamente de ganancia, después de todo el libro que el joven había tomado no valía nada, así que en realidad no perdía nada, sino todo lo contrario.

Harry estaba sumamente feliz por lo poco que había leído de los primeros libros que Borgin le trajo tenían un sin fin de hechizos y pociones que le podrían ser de utilidad, y por otro lado si los libros que le traería contaba con el conocimiento de esas ramas de la magia habría hecho un gran negocio, no solo por el precio de ellos, sino que con este conocimiento podría tener mayor oportunidad en contra de Tom.

— Aquí están señor Evans, como le dije estos son los libros más completos en lo que se refiere a Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra que haya tenido jamás en mi poder, sin duda alguna son de los más completos en todo el mundo y solo existen dos ejemplares de estos en el mundo entero — le dijo Borgin en el momento que colocaba sobre el mostrador unos montón de antiguos y rústicos libros forrados con diferentes colores de pieles, y de diferentes tamaños, algunos tenía una apariencia realmente tenebrosa — quiere llevárselos ahora o después señor.

— Me los llevo de una vez Borgin, como ya le dije anteriormente, tengo otros negocios que atender en el otro callejón — le contesto bastante molesto por el simple hecho de que no entendía lo que significaba la palabra prisa, tomo su varita y apunto a los libros ­— _REDUCIO_ — en un principio Borgin tuvo miedo pensó que había exasperado al joven y lo iba a maldecir por su impertinencia, pero gracias a Merlín, el joven solo redujo de tamaño los libros para después guardarlos en su mochila — toma — le dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba su saquito encantado, el cual fue rápidamente recibido por Borgin quien inmediatamente lo abrió viendo el contenido de la bolsita — ahí hay cincuenta mil Galeones como convenimos, si desea cuéntelos, pero le informo que no soy ningún vulgar ladrón y que se cumplir mis tratos — esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz sumamente arrogante y frío, el cual causo un estremecimiento involuntario de parte de Borgin.

— Confió plenamente en su palabra señor Evans — contesto rápidamente Borgin guardando el saquito dentro de su túnica — recuerde que estoy para servirle en lo que pueda señor — contesto mucho más tranquilo y con voz melosa.

— Bien fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Borgin, la próxima vez que venga a Inglaterra volveré para adquirir más de sus "_interesantes_" productos — le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del establecimiento.

— El placer fue todo mío señor — contesto Borgin mientras Harry salía del lugar, inmediatamente después Borgin soltó un gran suspiro, sin duda este había sido uno de los clientes más difíciles y peligrosos con los que tuvo el agrado y desagrado de tratar. Cuando Harry se había alejado bastante del lugar Borgin se concentro en contar el oro de la bolsa rogando en no haber sido timado por ese joven, en poco tiempo logo terminar de contar gracias a la experiencia de tratar con clientes adinerados, se había asombrado al confirmar lo dicho por el joven señor Evans, cincuenta mil Galeones ni más, ni menos, este sin duda era de todos sus clientes el más honrado y peligroso de todos, sin perder tiempo guardo todo el oro y regreso a sus quehaceres.

Cuando Harry salió de Borgin & Burkes salió de lo más feliz, su primera parada del día había resultado mejor de lo que pensó e incluso pudo conseguir todo y más de lo que buscaba, en su mochila tenía una interesante colección de libros de Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra así como el extraño libro que le había llamado mucho la atención, caminando a través del tétrico Callejón Nocturno comenzó a maquinar la siguiente parte del plan, la cual consistía de varias compras en diferentes establecimientos de el Callejón Diagón en el cual podría pagar con su chequera de una manera más sencilla y segura, cosa que no había podido hacer el en Callejón Nocturno.

Su recorrido a través del Callejón Nocturno pasó sin ningún incidente, en este momento se encontraba en la entrada al Callejón Diagón a la distancia vio un edificio de mármol blanco como la nieve el cual era el banco de Gringotts. Con paso decidido se adentro al Callejón Diagón intentando no llamar la atención de los magos que se encontraban haciendo sus compras en ese lugar, se encamino a la tienda de madame Malkin, tenía que comprar sus uniformes ya que los que tenia no le quedaban, además quería comprar túnicas decentes así como alguna que otra prenda que se le antojara.

Cuando entro al local este se encontraba vacío, en el fondo estaba madame Malkin junto con otras dos brujas las cuales lo vieron de manera perspicaz cuando entro, la dueña Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva se acerco a él para atenderlo.

— En que puedo servirle señor — pregunto sonriente madame Malkin a Harry.

— Quisiera comprar diez túnicas sencillas de trabajo negras, dos pares de guantes de piel de dragón y diez capas de invierno con broches de plata, todo con el emblema de Gryffindor, así como mi nombre y si fuera posible encantadas para que se adapten a cambio de mi altura y hechizos contra rupturas por favor madame — contesto con voz suave y sumamente educada Harry — y necesito unas treinta túnicas de uso diario de diferentes colores sencillas pero elegantes con sus guantes y capas, también veinte túnicas de duelo con su pares de guantes y sus capas. También treinta túnicas de entrenamiento con sus guantes y capas. Y necesito dos túnicas de gala con capa, sombrero y guantes.

— Muy bien señor, si fuera tan amable de darme su nombre para poder grabarlo en todas sus prendas — pregunto madame Malkin.

— Eso mi querida señora se lo diré siempre y cuando prometa no decirle a nadie mi nombre no quiero que la gente se entere que estoy en el callejón Diagón — comento de manera gentil pero serio — no es lo que usted piensa no soy ningún mortífago, ni ningún prófugo, solo que he tenido demasiados inconvenientes con lo que se respecta a mí persona — contesto cuando Madame Malkin estaba por preguntar que no podía venderle si era un prófugo.

— Muy bien señor, no divulgare su nombre— contesto suspicazmente.

— Bien eso me basta — contesto bajándose la capucha — mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter a sus servicios Madame — dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, inmediatamente Madame Malkin reacciono dirigiendo su mirada a su cicatriz, cosa que a Harry le molestaba mucho pero no lo demostró ya que no quería ser grosero.

— Mil disculpas señor Potter pero en estos días más vale ser precavido — informo en voz baja — muy bien señor su secreto está a salvo conmigo, y volviendo a su orden todas sus túnicas serán en un mismo color o de diferentes — pregunto mientras Harry se volvía a colocar su capucha.

— Me gustaría que usted eligiera los colores de todas mis túnicas madame ya que yo no soy muy versado en estas cosas de la moda y a lo que a gustos de ropa se refiera — dijo de manera graciosa provocando una pequeña sonrisa en madame Malkin.

— Bien si es tan amable de subir en este banquito para que pueda medirle para poder hacer sus túnicas a su medida — le indico un banquito que se encontraba enfrente de un espejo e inmediatamente unas cintas mágicas tomaron las medidas necesarias para poder hacerle sus túnicas — con su pedido no quisiera agregar camisas y pantalones que combinen con su diferentes túnicas señor — pregunto cuando las cintas había terminado de medirlo.

— Si eso fuera posible madame, si quiero, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que todas mis túnicas tengan sus respectivos pantalones y camisas tanto las de gala, las de diario, las de entrenamiento y las de duelo y si se pudiera agregar un hechizo que eviten que se rompan por favor madame — le comento mientras bajaba del banquito.

— Bien eso no es ningún problema, sus túnicas negras junto a sus capas llevaran el emblema de Gryffindor, pero sus túnicas, capas, guantes, pantalones y camisas no llevaran ningún emblema querido — pregunto mientras apuntaba algo en una libreta — te pregunto porque tu difunto abuelo y padre les gustaba que se le colocara el escudo de armas de su familia en todas sus prendas — informo para la sorpresa de Harry — si querido, tu padre siempre fue uno de mis mejores clientes al igual que tu abuelo, ellos también preferían que yo les eligiera el diseño y color de su ropa mientras eran solteros, ya después eran tu abuela y tu madre la que se encargaban de hacer las compras — le dijo al notar el asombro que tenia plasmado en su cara Harry.

— No tenía idea madame, pero ahora que me lo menciona, me encantaría que le agregara el distintivo de mi familia por favor — el comentario de parte de madame Malkin lo había tomado desprevenido nunca se imagino que su padre y abuelo comprara sus túnicas en este lugar y más aun que madame Malkin recordara sus gustos los cuales para su sorpresa eran parecidos sino iguales a los suyos — Madame no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que llegue a costar, mientras que lo que usted me elija sea de la mejor calidad que tenga y que me haga ver lo mejor posible.

— Muy bien querido, se hará tal y como deseas, sin duda alguna tú eres sumamente parecido a tu abuelo y a tu padre, si me disculpas iré a realizar tu pedido — dijo mientras se dirigía a la trastienda.

— Perdone madame, pero no sé si usted acepta cheques mágicos ­— el comentario de Harry hiso que ella se detuviera inmediatamente.

— Claro que si acepto cheques mágicos, solo que no es muy frecuente que las personas usen ese sistema de pago, la mayoría paga en efectivo, ya que lo caro que suele ser el obtener una de esas chequeras y el alto costo de los cheques hacen casi imposible el tener una para la gran mayoría de las familias mágicas, solo aquellas sumamente adineradas suele pagar de esa forma para evitar cargar oro con ellos — informo de lo más natural madame Malkin — deseas pagar con ese método querido.

— ¿Si no es ninguna molestia para usted madame?— pregunto Harry.

— De ninguna manera jovencito, bueno voy a hacer tu pedido no tardo — sin más salió hacia la trastienda seguida de las otras dos brujas con las que estaba platicando.

Mientras esperaba su orden decidió dar un vistazo, después de un momento desistió realmente nada le había llamado la atención, se empezaba a desesperar ya que tenia aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora en que madame Malkin se había dirigido a la trastienda para hacer su pedido y todavía no salía, estaba a punto de acercarse a la trastienda a preguntar si no faltaba mucho para terminaran, pero no había ni siquiera avanzado tres pasos cuando salió madame Malkin acompañada de las otras dos mujeres cargando una gran cantidad de prendas de diferentes colores, las cuales tenía la apariencia de ser sumamente elegantes y finas.

— Perdona por la tardanza jovencito pero tu pedido era bastante grande, espero que sean de tu agrado — le dijo mientras le enseñaba las túnicas negras, pantalones, camisas y sus respectivas capas las cuales eran sumamente diferentes a las que normalmente usaba, estas eran de una tela mucho más fina y suave al tacto — estas será lo que me imagino usaras para Hogwarts — pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry — estas otras son las de uso diario — le enseño otras pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran mucho más elegantes y las combinaciones de colores eran excelentes — estas otras son las de entrenamiento, como veras tiene diferencias bastante notables con las túnicas normales, estas son más ajustadas y flexibles para poder tener mayor movilidad, y es de un materia sumamente resistente pero a la vez muy suave ­— y de verdad eran sumamente diferentes la tela en el exterior era un poco dura, y en el interior muy suave al tacto — las de duelo son parecidas a las de entrenamiento con la diferencia que las partes más delicadas del cuerpo como lo son el tórax, la espalda, la entrepierna, los muslos, las muñecas, las rodillas y los codos están recubiertas con piel de dragón la cual las hace más resistentes contra una gran cantidad de hechizos pero el recubrimiento está totalmente oculto — estas eran las que más le habían gustado de todas, sin duda estas le serian de suma utilidad — y por último las de gala que son de la tela más fina que tengo, su diseño es parecido a un frac muggle, pero con variaciones típicas de la cultura mágica, los botones son de oro y como veras en todas tus prendas menos las de Hogwarts todas llevan el escudo de armas de tu familia en el lado derecho — solo cuando madame Malkin lo menciono es cuando se fijo en el escudo de su familia, el cual era un escudo muy complejo divido en cuatro partes con un pequeño escudete ubicado justo en el centro; la primera división mostraba si mal no recordaba el escudo de la Casa Real de Estuardo diferenciado con una banda dorada que surgía en la esquina superior izquierda y terminaba en la esquina inferior derecha; la segunda división mostraba a seis canarios dorados coronados colocados en forma de una pirámide invertida sobre un fondo rojo; la tercera división mostraba un león plateado el cual se encontraba dentro de un escudo rojo el cual se encontraba justo en el centro sobre la bandera de Escocia; la cuarta y última división era la misma que la primera; justo en el centro del escudo había un pequeño escudete simple todo negro atravesado de derecha a izquierda por una franja blanca en la parte superior de la división causada por la franja había dos flores blancas en línea con la franja y en la parte inferior una sola flor blanca con la misma orientación que las otras dos de arriba — es de tu agrado querido — Harry tan solo pudo afirmar ante la pregunta — bien eso sería todo jovencito o deseas algo más.

— Si quisiera comprar botas para las túnicas de entrenamiento y duelo — contesto cuando terminar de mirar el gran trabajo hecho por madame Malkin — zapatos negros de vestir para las túnicas negras, así como zapatos a juego con las demás túnicas, también quiero cinturones y corbatas.

— Quieres un par de botas para todas las túnicas de entrenamiento y de duelo o un par para cada una — pregunto para asombro de sus acompañantes las cuales no pensaban que ese joven pudiera poder pagar por todo lo que había comprado, mucho menos por más de un par de botas y de zapatos.

— Un par para cada túnica lo mismo para mis demás túnicas, incluidas las negras — contesto Harry, en años anteriores ni hubiera soñado con comprar tal cantidad de ropa pero ahora que tenía conocimiento de la dichosa profecía no estaba dispuesto a ver como todo ese oro en su cámara de Gringotts se pudría mientras el vestía como un mendigo con las ropas viejas de Dudley, no tenía sentido almacenar tanto oro para que quizás ni viviera lo suficiente para disfrutarlo en años futuros, por eso se había prometido comprar todo aquello que antes se había privado.

— Muy bien, imagino que las botas serán de piel de dragón ya que son las más finas que tengo — esta pregunta recibió un solo asentimiento por parte de Harry — bien, los zapatos pueden ser de piel de serpiente o de piel de venado ya que estos son los más finos que tengo — pregunto mientras apuntaba otra vez en su libreta.

— De los dos tipos de piel por favor madame, igual uno para cada tipo de túnica, los cinturones y corbatas igual— informo mientras se sentaba en una silla en donde le indico madame Malkin.

— Si fuera tan amable de descalzarse un momento para medir la planta de sus pies por favor, para que pueda saber del número que calza — le dijo a Harry, el cual se quito sus zapatos para que las cintas lo midieran automáticamente — numero 44, si me permite un momento por favor, iré a la trastienda para buscar el calzado adecuado para cada una de sus prendas — le dijo mientras Harry se volvía aponer sus zapatos.

— Si no fuera mucha molestia madame podría hacerme otro favor — le pregunto Harry a la mujer.

— Usted me dirá en qué más puedo servirle — pregunto muy contenta de poder servirle correctamente a sus clientela.

— Bueno es un poco difícil para mí pero — dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la mujer lo ínsito a que continuara con una mirada tranquilizadora, más o menos se daba una idea de lo que Harry quería — bueno vera quisiera ropa interior para toda mis trajes, usted sabe camisetas, calcetines y calzoncillos — esto último lo dijo muy bajito para que solo madame Malkin pudiera oírlo y tan rojo como un tomata por la vergüenza.

— No te preocupes cariño en un momento vuelvo con tus botas, zapatos, cinturones, corbatas y la demás ropa que me pediste, me imagino si es que no me equivoco, que todas serán a juego con la demás prendas ¿verdad? — Pregunto a un Harry sumamente rojo el cual asintió torpemente — bien en un momento regreso — le dijo mientras volvía a salir acompañado de las otras dos mujeres.

En pocos menos de veinte minutos tenía en frente de él una gran cantidad de cajas de zapatos, que le había traído madame Malkin todos eran sumamente finos y elegantes de diferentes colores a juego con sus túnicas, los cinturones eran del mismo tipo de piel que el del calzado y las corbatas del mismo tipo de tela que el de las túnicas. Su ropa interior había sido de un algodón sumamente fino, en el momento que la mujer le mostro su ropa interior, casi se muere de la vergüenza pero madame Malkin le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaba sumamente acostumbrada a tratar con clientes varones a la hora de elegir su ropa interior, cosa que relajo a Harry bastante, sus calcetines eran la mayoría de seda a juego con el color de los zapatos.

En este momento se encontraba en frente de la caja registradora, en donde madame Malkin estaba haciendo una lista de todo lo que Harry había elegido y sumando los precios de cada una de las prendas.

— Muy bien querido esta seria tu nota en la cual te pongo cada prenda así como su valor y el monto total — le dijo a Harry, mientras le daba un pergamino.

— No le molesta si la leo — le pregunto Harry.

— En lo absoluto querido — le con una sonrisa.

— Gracias — contesto Harry mientras leía la lista.

_20 Pares de Botas de Piel de Dragón 10,000 Galeones_

_20 Túnicas de Duelo Finas 7,585 Galeones_

_30 Túnicas de Entrenamiento Finas 2,790 Galeones_

_20 Pantalones de Duelo Finos 1,978 Galeones_

_20 Camisas de Duelo Finas 1,956 Galeones_

_60 Pares de Zapatos Finos 1,200 Galeones_

_30 Túnicas de Uso Diario Finas 1,050 Galeones_

_30 Pantalones de Entrenamiento Finos 1,030 Galeones_

_30 Pantalones Finos 980 Galeones_

_30 Camisas de Entrenamiento Finas 954 Galeones_

_2 Túnicas de Gala Finas 845 Galeones_

_20 Capas de Duelo Finas 832 Galeones_

_30 Camisas Finas 800 Galeones_

_82 Cinturones Finos 500 Galeones_

_82 Camisetas de Algodón Finos 180 Galeones_

_10 Túnicas Negras Finas 494 Galeones_

_20 Guantes de Duelo Finos 489 Galeones_

_10 Capas de Invierno Negras Finas 285 Galeones_

_30 Capas de Entrenamiento Finas 280 Galeones_

_82 Corbatas Finas 250 Galeones_

_2 Camisas de Gala Finos 230 Galeones_

_2 Pantalones de Gala Finos 198 Galeones_

_30 Capas de Uso Diario Finas 170 Galeones_

_30 Guantes de Entrenamiento Finos 152 Galeones_

_82 Cansancillos de Algodón Fino 120 Galeones_

_82 Pares de Calcetines de Seda 102 Galeones_

_30 Guantes de Uso Diario Finos 88 Galeones_

_10 Camisas Blancas Finas 84 Galeones_

_2 Capas de Gala Finas 50 Galeones_

_10 Corbatas de Seda colores Gryffindor 45 Galeones_

_2 Guantes de Gala Finos 14 Galeones_

_2 Guantes de Piel de Dragón 10 Galeones_

_Total _______________

_ 35,714 Galeones_

— Entiendo que es mucho dinero, pero te está llevando un gran guardarropa de la mejor calidad que existe en el mundo mágico jovencito — comento mientras Harry terminaba de leer la nota.

— No se preocupe madame, de antemano sabía que este guardarropa no me saldría nada barato, además respecto al precio estoy de lo más conforme — dijo mientras sacaba su chequera de su mochila, tenía pensado dejar una muy buena propina ya que el trato que había recibido fue excelente, sobretodo madame Malkin había de gran ayuda eligiéndole diseños y colores de telas para sus túnicas así como la combinación con los pantalones, camisas, corbatas, cinturones y zapatos. Si no hubiera tenido ayuda hubiera estado perdido el era sumamente incompetente a lo que a moda y estilo se refiera, tenía que admitir que su gusto era sumamente pésimo — Si usted fuera tan amable madame en decirme a nombre de quien realizare el cheque — pregunto con pluma en mano.

— Sera a mi nombre, Melisa Malkin — contesto con una sonrisa en los labios — para servirle, señor Potter — esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

— Gracias madame — contesto entregándole un cheque a madame Malkin por la cantidad de 36,000 Galeones el cual cubría el costo de su compra y el de una cuantiosa propina.

— Señor Potter, creo que se ha equivocado aquí sobran la cantidad de 286 Galeones — le informo madame Malkin intentando devolverle el cheque.

— No mi querida señora, no existe ninguna equivocación le puedo asegurar que la cantidad es la que yo estimo conveniente — le contesto Harry regalándole una sonrisa a madame Malkin la cual después de un momento entendió inmediatamente que la cantidad sobrante era una propina.

— Pero señor Potter esto es muchísimo dinero — contesto sumamente impresionada.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después que usted me brindo su inestimable ayuda a la hora de elegir mi guardarropa mi querida señora — contesto Harry brindándole una sonrisa.

— Gracias señor Potter — contesto madame Malkin

— No al contrario gracias a usted madame, existirá alguna forma en que pueda llevarme todos mis paquetes sin recurrir algún hechizo de reducción ya que como usted sabrá soy aun menor de edad y vivo con mis tíos que son muggles — le pregunto Harry ya que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, aunque esperaba pronto poder hacer magia sin que el ministerio lo detectara tendría que guardar las apariencias hacia las personas.

— Si usted desea alguien puede llevarle sus paquetes a su domicilio o podría comprar un guardarropa portátil mágico a los cuales se les incorpora un sistema de reducción así de esa forma usted no tendrá que realizar magia — contesto madame Malkin comprendiendo de inmediato el predicamento por el cual pasaba Harry.

— La idea de el armario portátil me agrada mucho pero en donde podría adquirirlo uno — esto sin duda sería mejor que tener toda su ropa amontonada en un baúl en su cuarto, lo cual aria que su ropa se maltratara y se destruyera.

— Lo puede comprar en donde vende muebles mágicos, justo al lado de esta tienda hay una tienda de muebles señor le aseguro que encontrara algo de su gusto en ella — le contesto.

— Bueno no le molesta si le encargo mis paquetes en lo que voy a comprar el armario madame, le aseguro que no me tardo — le pregunto Harry.

— De ninguna manera señor Potter — contesto inmediatamente la mujer — puede tardarse lo que usted guste le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia.

— Muchas gracias regreso en un momento — informo mientras salía al callejón para comprar lo necesario para poder guardar adecuadamente su ropa nueva.

Cuando entro al negocio de muebles mágicos, que estaba justo al lado del negocio de Madame Malkin, solo tenía pensado comprar un armario para poder guardar en el toda su ropa, pero esa idea fue descartada inmediatamente por que en el interior pudo observar una cantidad inmensa de muebles, desde los más simples hasta los más finos y elegantes que jamás haya visto sin duda en este lugar podría conseguir todo para amueblar una casa.


	4. Capítulo IV Eligiendo Un Futuro Hogar

Capítulo IV - Eligiendo Un Futuro Hogar

Una casa, inmediatamente una pregunta se formó en la mente de Harry, la cual él jamás se había planteado, donde viviría cuando fuera mayor de edad, si algo sabía era que cuando cumpliera diecisiete años lo primero que haría es abandonar la casa de los Dursley lo más rápido posible, pero ahí estaba el problema ya que no tendría donde ir, la casa de sus padres fue destruida por Lord Voldemort hace quince años y ahora que Sirius estaba muerto los únicos a los que llegaba a consideraba como su familia eran los Weasley los cuales estarían encantados de que el viviera con ellos, pero él jamás lo aceptaría pues ellos ya habían hecho mucho por él en aceptarlo pasar los veranos en su casa.

No sin duda tendría que conseguir una casa propia y tendría que ser ya, sobre todo porque no podría salir de Hogwarts hasta que terminara su sexto año, y de ahí ir inmediatamente a Privet Drive donde pasaría su último verano con su _"familia"_ hasta su cumpleaños diecisiete para luego irse para no volver jamás.

Iba directo rumbo al edificio de Gringotts para preguntar a uno de los gnomos si sabían de un lugar en el cual pudiera adquirir una casa, cuando algo llamo su atención, en el local de enfrente había un letrero de bienes raíces, justo al lado de la entrada del Callejón Nocturno, esto era lo que necesitaba, sin perder mayor tiempo se dirigió al lugar.

Entrando al local pudo apreciar una gran cantidad de fotografías mágicas de diferentes tipos de construcciones colocadas sobre los muros, justo al lado de cada foto tenía una pequeña reseña de la propiedad. Las fotografías eran de distintas propiedades desde las más graciosas, hasta las más macabras que haya visto jamás, el establecimiento era muy simple, solo había unas sillas en un costado y en el fondo había un mostrador donde una joven estaba durmiendo sobre unas pilas de papeles, se acercó al mostrador, carraspeo para intentar llamar la atención de la muchacha pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, se veía que estaba profundamente dormida.

— Disculpa — Harry tuvo que hablar para que la chica lo escuchara, ya que después de varios intentos de llamar su atención no lo había conseguido.

— Que eh… — la joven se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Harry, al verlo, la joven se sonrojo bastante. En lo que iba del día no había entrado ni una sola persona y por esa razón comenzó a organizar los expedientes, así como los títulos de las distintas propiedades que tenían en venta pero después de poco tiempo, el aburrimiento por fin la venció, logrando que quedara profundamente dormida.

— Discúlpame si te he asustado — le dijo Harry a la muchacha, la cual no era mayor de 19 años de edad a pesar de estar adormilada y con su vestimenta algo desacomodada a causa de haberse despertado súbitamente, se podía apreciar que era una joven sumamente atractiva. Era rubia, de ojos color azul claro, pestañas rizadas, de tez muy clara lo cual le daba un aire de inocencia — pero me preguntaba si podría saber si tienes alguna casa en venta, ya que el próximo año cumpliré la mayoría de edad, por lo cual abandonare la casa de mis tutores y deseo tener un hogar propio.

— Eh si no hay problema, si tenemos casas, departamentos y mansiones en venta solo necesito saber con qué presupuesto cuentas, para poder elegir algo adecuado a ti y a tus necesidades — contesto la joven todavía sonrojada.

— Eh pues digamos, no sé, déjame pensar un momento — Harry se quedó pensando un momento, tendría que desprenderse de una muy pero muy buena cantidad de oro de su cámara, pero si acababa de gastar casi cuarenta mil galeones en ropa y cincuenta mil en libros, sin duda podría gastar un par de millones en un hogar digno para él, después de todo en ese lugar viviría mucho tiempo si es que lograba sobrevivir lo suficiente — que será, haber serian de tres a cinco millones de galeones, si eso, de tres a cinco millones — sin duda esa era una buena cifra y todavía le sobrarían una muy buena cantidad de dinero para poder sobrevivir hasta que terminara de estudiar, si había alcanzado la nota necesaria en sus TIMOS y obtenía los EXTASIS requeridos iría a la academia de Aurores.

— Disculpe, pero usted dijo de tres a cinco millones de galeones señor — pregunto la encargada con voz sumamente impresionada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Si señorita, ese es el capital con el que cuento — contesto Harry no estaba seguro del valor de los bienes raíces en el mundo mágico pero esperaba poder comprar una buena casa con esa cifra, aunque le podría agregar algo más si era necesario — puedo agregar otro millón si fuera necesario.

— Un millón de galeones más, no creo que sea necesario, ya que le puedo aseguro señor, que usted con esa cantidad de galeones no solo podrá tener una casa, sino una de las mejores y más caras mansiones en toda Inglaterra incluso de toda Gran Bretaña que estén en venta en este momento — le informo la muchacha cuando se recuperó de la impresión — bueno, pero antes de todo déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Eileen Stevens y el suyo.

— Harry, Harry Potter — le contesto, inmediatamente Eileen abrió mucho los ojos, todos en el mundo mágico conocían a Harry Potter por ser el niño que vivió, pero esta no era la razón por la cual ella estaba en shock, sino porque era muy conocido para todos, que los Potter, eran sumamente ricos y ya que él era el último descendiente de esa familia, todos sus bienes le deberían pertenecer.

— Bien, señor Potter — contesto después de unos segundos, cuando por fin pudo salir de la impresión — tengo tres mansiones que son las mejores en venta y las cuales se adaptan a su presupuesto, y le aseguro que le sobrara mucho dinero, aun si llegara adquirir alguna de las tres.

¿Mansión?, él nunca había pensado vivir en una, pero sería un buen cambio, después de todo a lo mejor no sobrevivía a la lucha contra Tom, tan siquiera viviría el tiempo que pudiera de la mejor manera posible y que mejor manera de vivir que en su propia mansión.

— Si usted gusta ver este catálogo — le dijo mientras le tendía un libro — tiene fotos de las propiedades, cada una está en diferente, países, la primera esta en Gales es la más pequeña de las tres, la siguiente se encuentra aquí en Inglaterra, y la última, pero no menos importante, una de las más grandes e imponentes mansiones de toda Gran Bretaña está en Escocia.

Con mucho interés, abrió el catalogo para encontrar en el interior, un montón de fotografías mágicas de una mansión muy lúgubre para su gusto, sin darle más importancia continuo con la siguiente, la otra era mucho más agradable que la anterior pero no le terminaba de convencer, era elegante pero de una manera un poco exagerada. Un poco desanimado busco la siguiente, cuando poso su mirada sobre las fotografías de la última mansión, quedo fascinado.

Las fotografías le mostraban una increíble propiedad, era una mezcla perfecta entre, lo elegante y sofisticado, sin llegar a ser exagerado. Era una mansión mejor dicho era un palacio de tres plantas todo blanco, con unos hermosos jardines rodeándola, en el frente tenía un camino el cual comenzaba en un impresionante portón de hierro y terminaba en una escalinata de mármol blanco, justo en frente de ella una hermosa fuente, de dos unicornios, en el interior las habitaciones y salones eran hermoso, decorados con gran cantidad de pinturas de distintos paisajes, exquisitos muebles, hermosas chimeneas de mármol de diferentes tipos según la decoración, en los terrenos de la propiedad había unos establos, una gran piscina, según las fotografías la propiedad estaba rodeada de una cantidad impresionante de árboles, justo atrás de una gran barda de piedra la cual circundaba toda la propiedad y justo cuando pensaba que no podría haber algo que hiciera más impresionante la mansión, algo dejo sin aliento a Harry fue un campo de Quidditch parecido al de Hogwarts con gradas y dos vestuarios majestuosos. Sin terminar de ver las fotografías, tomo una decisión, este sería su hogar.

— Eileen, puedo llamarte Eileen verdad — pegunto Harry, la muchacha asintió como respuesta — me gustaría comprar esta — le dijo mostrándole la fotografía de la mansión Eileen se mostró sumamente emocionada ante esto.

— Muy bien señor Potter — dijo Eileen con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Llámame Harry, el señor Potter me hace sentir demasiado viejo — contesto con una sonrisa.

— Bien Harry, esta propiedad es la más cara de las tres, su valor es de 3.9 millones de galeones sin el mobiliario y tal como lo muestran las fotografías cuesta 4,910,000 Galeones, claro más los gastos de escrituración e impuestos que se deben pagar al Ministerio de Magia, y la comisión por los tramites, si esta es la que te agrado necesitas acompañarme para que tu personalmente la veas y si es que te convence, en unas dos o tres horas todo estará en orden para poder hacer el cambio de propietario. Se encuentra en la ciudad de Inveraray, como ya te había dicho en Escocia.

— Bien a qué hora podremos visitar la propiedad, ya que dispongo de poco tiempo — pregunto.

— Si lo deseas en este mismo momento — comento mientras sacaba algo de su escritorio — tengo un traslador bidireccional que nos llevara a la sala principal de la mansión para que hagamos el recorrido — le dijo mientras le enseñaba un llavero en forma de una varita con muchas llaves.

— Bien que esperamos, estoy deseoso de ir — le comento mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la muchacha.

— Solo sujétalo fuerte — le comento mientras Harry tocaba el llavero — bien, listo — pregunto obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry — a la cuenta de tres, tres… dos… uno…

Inmediatamente Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Eileen un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban a una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado al llavero, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces... Tocó tierra con los pies, se sorprendió bastante por no haberse caído como en veces anteriores.

Cuando miro mejor el lugar a donde acababa de llegar pudo observar una impresionante sala muy iluminada por la luz del sol, con unos elegantes sillones y varios cuadros.

— Esta propiedad cuenta con 100 Acres de terreno total y 33,480 yardas cuadradas de construcción — le informo mientras Harry seguía a Eileen por cada una de las habitaciones — en la planta baja hay: 1 estudios, 1 biblioteca, 1 comedor, 2 ante comedores, 2, desayunadores, 2 salas, 2 cocinas, 2 recibidores, 4 medios baños, 2 salones de fiestas, 1 salón de baile, 2 salones de música, 1 vestíbulo y 1 despacho, en la segunda planta hay: 3 cuartos de juegos, 1 laboratorio de pociones, 1 salón de duelo, 1 salón de costura, 2 medios baños, 1 cuarto de entrenamiento, 2 bibliotecas, 2 despachos, 1 salón de artes, 2 salones de esgrima, 1 salón de armas, 2 vestidores y en la tercera planta hay: 2 habitaciones principales con sus baños, 10 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, 2 baños principales y un 1 observatorio, 2 gimnasios, 2 salones de retratos, así mismo la mansión tiene un sótano el cual tiene: 2 alacenas y 2 cavas, también cuanta con un desván — le iba diciendo mientras le enseñaba cada habitación — en el exterior hay: 2 caballerizas, 2 establos, 1 piscina principal, 2 pecinas cubiertas, 1 campo de Quidditch, 1 Lechucería, varios jardines y 5 fuentes. Toda la propiedad cuenta con hechizos antimuggles y una gran variedad de hechizos de protección, así que, eso sería todo... Que te pareció — le pregunto cuando terminaron el recorrido por toda la casa.

— Me encanto, que digo, me fascino, sin duda alguna me la quedo — contesto alegremente Harry.

— Entonces tenemos que regresar para poder hacer todo el papeleo — en pocos minutos se encontraban devuelta en la oficina donde Eileen inicio todo el papeleo — el pago como se efectuara para que haga el contrato y así poder llamar al propietario para que firme.

— No lo sé, tengo una chequera mágica o puedo ir a Gringotts para que hagan un traspaso de mi cuenta a la que tú me indiques — contesto.

— El del cheque es lo mejor no te cobraran tanto y mi cliente podrá hacer su depósito a su cuenta cuando él desee — contesto mientras le extendía unos documentos — Harry, esto es un contrato mágico para evitar cualquier problema con los del ministerio así que por favor léelo y cuando estés conforme lo firmas, por favor. Mientras tanto yo saldré un momento, para ponerme en contacto con el dueño para que venga a firmar todos los papeles, para finiquitar la venta, no tardo — le dijo mientras salía.

Como Harry pudo apreciar el documento era básicamente un contrato de compraventa, en el cual se especificaba el valor de la propiedad, el costo por los servicios, sus dimensiones y el contenido de ella, minuciosamente especificado, cuando estuvo conforme, lo firmo mientras esperaba que Eileen regresara, en pocos minutos ella regreso con un hombre de edad avanzada, no muy alto, de cabello castaño canoso y vestido con una elegante túnica azul con motivos plateados.

— Señor Potter, él es señor Albert Urquhart, el propietario de la mansión que desea adquirir, señor Urquhart este es el señor Harry Potter, la persona la que desea comprar su mansión — dijo mientras ellos se estrechaban las manos.

— Es un placer conocerlo señor Urquhart — le dijo Harry al hombre.

— El placer es todo mío señor Potter — contesto sonriéndole a Harry — estoy encantado de que sea usted el que adquiera mi casa, durante varias generaciones ha sido propiedad de mi familia pero yo ya soy un hombre viejo y no puedo hacerme cargo de una casa tan grande yo solo, por ese motivo es que la vendo ya que no tengo ni hijos, ni esposa, así que confió en que la cuidara señor Potter — le dijo mientras leía los documentos y los firmaba.

— De eso no tenga la menor duda señor Urquhart, le prometo que cuidare su casa, téngalo por seguro — le dijo muy formal.

— Señor Potter, me podría dar el cheque para que los tramites se realicen — le dijo Eileen a Harry

— A nombre de quien tengo que realizar el cheque — pregunto cuándo tenía su chequera en la mano para pagar y así hacer su sueño realidad, de no tener que vivir mucho más tiempo en la casa de sus odiosos parientes, los Dursley.

— Serian tres cheques señor Potter, uno a nombre de Eileen Stevens por 100 mil Galeones, el otro a nombre del ministerio de magia por 10 mil Galeones y el ultimo a nombre de Albert Urquhart por 4,910,000 Galeones — en pocos minutos tenia hechos los cheques y se los entregó a Eileen — muy bien señores, si son tan amables de esperarme unas dos horas en lo que voy al Ministerio de Magia, para iniciar todo el papeleo y traer al oficial del registro de la propiedad mágica — les dijo mientras tomaba barias carpetas, los cheques y el documento que acababan de firmar.

— No hay problema — contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Si es así intentare que el oficial haga los papeles lo antes posible, con su permiso —dijo para luego desaparecer del lugar con un sonoro crack.

— Y dígame señor Potter, que le pareció mi casa, perdón su casa es la costumbre — le pregunto el señor Urquhart después de unos minutos en silencio, para intentar mata el tiempo mientras regresaba Eileen.

— La verdad me encanto, es impresionante, cuando entre en este establecimiento no tenía pensado comprar una mansión, al principio solo buscaba una casa, pero al fin me decidí — contesto Harry.

En pocos minutos se encontraron platicando largo y tendido sobre la historia de la futura casa de Harry, quienes la habían construido, cuánto tiempo les costó y muchas otras cosas, sin darse cuenta trascurrieron aproximadamente dos horas y media, entre platica y platica, cuando dos crack los sobresaltaron, ahí se encontraba Eileen acompañado de un mago muy viejo, el cual cargaba un libro, junto a unas carpetas y pergaminos, el mago iba vestido de una túnica negra algo desgastada, el hombre era alto de piel bronceada y cabello cano, sin prestarle atención a los dos hombre se dirigió al mostrador y coloco todos sus papeles y saco de su túnica una pluma.

— Señor Urquhart, señor Potter este es el señor Robert Salmond, él es el oficial del registro de la propiedad mágica — les dijo Eileen a los dos.

— Mucho gusto — contestaron.

— Igualmente — contesto de manera seca el oficial — señor Urquhart si es tan amable de firmar estos documentos por favor — les dijo mientras le indicaba en donde firmar al señor Urquhart — bien ahora usted señor Potter por favor — le dijo a Harry indicándole en donde tenía que firmar cada documento — bien esto ahora es legal señor Potter, usted ahora es el legítimo propietario de este inmueble — le dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino con varios sellos en ella — le sugiero que guarde adecuadamente ese documento — inmediatamente recogió sus cosas — si me disculpan debo regresar al ministerio, tengo mucho trabajo, además debo archivar estos documentos, así que buenas tardes señorita, señores — y sin más desapareció con un crack.

— Disculpen al señor Salmond señores, pero es que lo traje casi a rastras — les comento ante la confusión de Harry y de Albert como le había pedido que Harry lo llamara — señor Urquhart tenga su cheque y señor Potter estas son las llaves de su nueva propiedad, además de las coordenadas por si necesita aparecerse en ella o hacer un traslador, también el plano de la propiedad y el mapa de su localización exacta y la forma de llegar — les tendió a cada uno una carpeta y un manojo de llaves a Harry — para activar el traslador solo tiene que sujetarlo y hacer lo que yo antes.

— Gracias — dijeron los dos — bueno Harry, ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo, pero si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias Eileen por todo — dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Eileen y la de Harry — ojala nos podamos poner de acuerdo un día de estos para que podamos platicar más a gusto, Harry.

— Al contrario el pacer ha sido todo mío Albert y estaré esperando esa platica con gusto — le dijo con una gran sonrisa Harry.

— Igual yo Harry, igual yo, bueno yo me retiro, hasta luego — y sin más el señor Urquhart desapareció.

— Harry, te sugiero que guardes esos documentos en Gringotts, lo antes posible de esa forma estarán seguros — le dijo Eileen a Harry cuando el señor Urquhart se había marchado.

— Si creo que lo haré ahora mismo — contesto Harry — estoy muy agradecido por todo Eileen, pero si me disculpan yo también tengo cosas que hacer — contesto mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila — bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión — le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— Espero que así sea Harry — le contesto Eileen estrechándole la mano.

Sin más Harry se dirigió directo a Gringotts sumamente contento, a partir del que cumpliera la mayoría de edad no tendría que volver a la casa de sus tíos nunca jamás, una vez dentro del edificio de Gringotts se dirigió directo a un mostrador desocupado en el cual estaba un gnomo de aspecto gruñón.

— Disculpe quisiera guardar un título de propiedad en mi bóveda personal — le informo al gnomo.

— Su llave por favor — le pregunto el gnomo.

— Aquí esta — le entrego la llave que saco de su mochila.

El gnomo la reviso por un momento y luego vio a Harry como evaluándolo.

— Muy bien, si usted gusta pude guardarla en su cámara, o si lo desea nosotros podemos guardar su título de propiedad junto a los registros de su cuenta de esta forma podemos administrar la propiedad junto con sus demás bienes — le informo el gnomo — así nosotros nos encargaríamos de pagar los impuestos y el servicios mantenimiento por un módico precio de 100 Galeones al año, los 100 Galeones así como el costo de los servicios e impuestos se le descontaran de su cuenta directamente, así de esta forma usted no tendrá que preocuparse por realizarlos personalmente.

— La segunda opción me parece bien — le informo Harry.

— En ese caso solo permita un momento en lo que realizo un pequeño trámite — le dijo cuando abandonaba el mostrador y se dirigía a una de las puertas de la parte de atrás.

En pocos minutos el gnomo regreso con una carpeta muy gruesa, la cual tenía grabado él nombre de Harry en la portada, le extraño un poco el tamaño de la misma pero no le dio mucha importancia.

— Si es tan amable de firmarme este documento señor Potter — le dijo mientras le extendía un pergamino y una pluma — este es un contrato en el cual usted acepta que Gringotts realice el manejo de su propiedad ante el Ministerio de Magia y el pago de los 100 Galeones de comisión anual por manejo — le informo mientras Harry leía superficialmente el pergamino para después firmarlo — muy bien señor Potter, eso sería todo, si usted es tan amable de entregarme el título de su propiedad para poder ingresarlo en su archivo, por favor.

— Aquí tiene — le contesto Harry mientras le entregaba su pergamino con los sellos.

— Muy bien, todo está en orden — le dijo después de examinar el pergamino y haberlo guardado en la carpeta — permítame felicitarlo por su adquisición, sin duda una excelente propiedad…, bueno eso sería todo de mi parte señor Potter desea algo más.

— Por el momento eso sería todo, realmente muchas gracias — contesto Harry en modo de despedida, para volver a salir al callejón para así continuar con sus compras.

Una vez en el callejón fue directo a la tienda de muebles mágicos, para comprar su armario portátil, entro al establecimiento y busco a alguien que le atendiera lo antes posible, ya que todavía no terminaba sus compras y ya debería de ser más de medio día.

— Buenas tardes señor, en que le puedo servir — le pregunto un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro.

— Quisiera un armario portátil y un baúl con varios compartimientos por favor — informo Harry.

— Clara, si es tan amable de seguirme, por favor — el joven lo llevo a la parte trasera del negocio en donde había muchos tipos de baúles y armarios — estos son todos los que tengo señor.

— Bien, quiero que me digas cual es el mejor de todos — pregunto.

— Este baúl, es el más sofisticado en existencia, incluso el ultimo compartimiento consta de una habitación de 12 por 6 yardas — le dijo mientras le mostraba un baúl de color negro, con diferentes compartimientos — no importa que guardes lo que sea esto no se dañara cuando se reduzca ya que en el interior seguirá siendo del mismo tamaño, en total consta de siete compartimientos agrandados mágicamente, el primer compartimiento tiene el tamaño de dos baúles normales, el siguiente del doble, cada uno tiene el doble o triple de tamaño que el anterior, así hasta llegar el ultimo, como ya le había dicho es una habitación muy espaciosa, consta de una cerradura de reconocimiento de voz y un sistema de reducción. Y este es el mejor armario portátil que tenemos, tiene capacidad para aproximadamente cien mudas, tiene una zapatera de la misma capacidad y un sin fin de cajones, también consta de un vestidor iluminado mágicamente, cerradura de reconocimiento de voz y su sistema de reducción mágica — le dijo mientras le mostraba un mueble del tamaño de un closet de una madera sumamente fina — aparte los dos cuentan múltiples hechizos de indestructibilidad.

— Me los llevo, cuánto cuesta — pregunto.

— El precio del armario portátil es de 8,400 Galeones el baúl del es de 4,200 Galeones, así que en total serian 12,600 Galeones señor — conteste el empleado sumamente alegre ya que esta sería su primera vente en lo que iba de la semana.

— Muy bien te puedo pagar con cheque — le pregunto con chequera en mano, el empleado solo afirmo con la cabeza — bien lo haré al portador para que así lo pueda cobrar cualquiera en Gringotts — le informo mientras le extendía un cheque por la cantidad de 12,600 Galeones.

— Gusta que le enseñe a activar el mecanismo de reducción y el de reconocimiento de voz — le pregunto cuando había tomado el cheque.

— Eso sería estupendo — comento mientras se aceraban de vuelta a los muebles que Harry acababa de comprar.

— Para activar el sistema de reconocimiento de voz, solo tiene que poner la punta de su varita en donde está la chapa de cada uno y decir su nombre — le dijo mientras le indicaba con el dedo el lugar — e inmediatamente será reconocida su voz y solo usted los podrá abrir. El sistema de reducción funciona presionando este botón — le enseño un botón en donde debería ir la llave — y se reducirá al tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros.

— Muy bien — se acercó a cada uno e hizo lo que el empleado le había dicho, cuando termino guardo la miniaturas en la bolsa de su pantalón — gracias.

— Al contrario gracias a usted señor — le dijo el empleado cuando Harry salía rumbo a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

— Ya he regresado madame — hablo llamando la atención de la dueña — disculpe si me tarde pero tuve que atender unos asuntos primero antes de venir.

— No tengas cuidado querido — le contesto con una sonrisa — encontraste lo que buscabas.

— Si, aquí tengo el armario portátil que acabo de comprar — le dijo mostrándole el armario reducido.

— Si pudieras agrandarlo para que podamos guardar toda tu ropa en el — le comento mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacia un espacio para que Harry agrandara su armario, colocándolo en el suelo presiono el botón e inmediatamente este volvió a su tamaño natural, con un par de movimientos de varita Madame Malkin hizo que toda la ropa y calzado de Harry, se acomodaran ordenadamente dentro del armario mágicamente — eso es todo querido, ahora lo ya puedes reducirlo — le dijo cuándo todas las prendas se habían guardado, inmediatamente Harry lo redujo y lo guardo en su mochila.

— Muchas gracia Madame, pero con su permiso, me tengo que retira aún tengo que realizar varias compras más antes de que atardezca — comento mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— Asido todo un gusto poder servirle señor Potter — informo cuando Harry se disponía a salir.

— El gusto ha sido todo mío Madame — le contesto mientras abandonaba la tienda.

Ahora se dirigía Flourish and Blotts para comprar los libros de 3°, 4° y 5° que no tenía así como los 6° y 7° curso de Hogwarts y otros libros que considerara importantes, cuando llego a la librería esta se encontraba prácticamente desierta, debido a que las vacaciones recién comenzaban, dio un paseo por los estantes mientras iba tomando los libros que se le hacían interesantes. Nunca antes había puesto mucha atención a los libros pero últimamente le había despertado un interés especial por ellos y en este lugar existían una gran cantidad de libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Herbología, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, Leyes y Decretos Mágicos, Edictos Ministeriales, etc. Encontró otros temas que le llamaron mucho la atención, como Rituales, Magia Blanca Ofensiva y Defensiva, Magia Antigua, Sanación, Empatía, Técnicas de Aparición, Trasladores, Contra Maldiciones, Animagia, Metaformagia, Mitos de la Magia tales como la Magia Elemental, Magia sin Varita, Magia Elfica, Magia Aural, Telequinesis, Videncia, Magia Premonitoria, Criaturas Míticas, Viajes Astrales, entre otros tantos, cuando no encontró nada más interesante fue al mostrador donde estaba el señor Flourish platicando con su empleado.

— Disculpe, podría decirme cuanto seria por estos libros — pregunto Harry indicándole al señor Flourish una gran cantidad de libro apilados que estaban en el suelo — y quisiera que me dieran los libros de 6° y 7° curso de Hogwarts de las doce materias y del 3°, 4° y 5° curso los libros de las materias de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles.

Cuando los dos sujetos voltearon hacia donde les indico Harry, abrieron sus ojos como platos, en ese lugar había aproximadamente ciento cincuenta libros de los cuales la mayoría eran sumamente caros, y además quería los libros de los cursos de Hogwarts, cuando lograron reponerse, el empleado fue por los libros, mientras que el señor Flourish busco los libros de Hogwarts.

— Serian 61 mil Galeones señor — le informo el señor Flourish después de que contara los libros y sumara el valor de cada uno de ellos — si no le molesta le podría hacer una pregunta señor.

— Adelante — contesto Harry dándose una idea de adonde quería llegar el señor Flourish con todo esto ya que debería de ser muy poco común que una sola persona comprara tatos libros.

— Para que necesita tantos libros — le pregunto sumamente interesado el señor Flourish.

— Vera acabo de comprar una pequeña casa, en Escocia y tiene una biblioteca con varios libreros pero ni un solo libro — contesto — aparte que a mí me fascinan los libros.

— Bien, desea que se los envié o se los reduzca — pregunto — lo digo ya que usted es menor y no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio.

— No será necesario ni una, ni otra, ya que tengo un baúl justo aquí —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón la miniatura — solo necesitare que usted los encante para que entren nada más — explico mientras hacía que su baúl recobrara su tamaño original.

— Bueno en ese caso — saco su varita de su túnica y apunto a los libros — _bauleo_ — y los libros mágicamente se acomodaron en los primeros compartimientos del baúl.

— Muchas gracias — le dijo mientras le extendía un cheque — eso es un cheque por la cantidad convenida cualquiera lo puede cobrar en Gringotts — informo cuando el señor Flourish lo miro desconcertado.

— Sí, claro que sé que es un cheque, pero es extraño que la gente utilice este método ya que es sumamente caro, pero no me extraña de usted señor Potter — le contesto — su familia ha sido siempre de las más adineradas del mundo mágico — comento mientras Harry recudía el baúl y lo volvía a guardar en su pantalón.

— Muchas gracias señor Flourish, hasta luego — se despidió lo más rápido posible ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención de las personas.

Ahora su siguiente parada era la tienda de calderos en donde compraría un laboratorio portátil, para poder practicar las pociones de todos sus libros, y necesitaría varios tipos de calderos de oro, plata, bronce, cobre y peltre para cada tipo de poción. Además de frascos para poder guardarlas.

— Buenas tardes en que le puedo servir — pegunto una señora de cómo 40 años cuando Harry entro a la tienda de calderos.

— Quisiera comprar un laboratorio portátil, varios tipos de calderos y recipientes para guardar pociones — contesto Harry.

— Tengo solo dos modelos de laboratorios portátiles, si miras detrás de ti — le dijo apuntando detrás de Harry, donde se encontraban colgados dos maletines — veras esos dos maletines uno es sencillo solo tiene los mecheros y utensilios para la preparación de pociones, como cuchillos, balanza entre otros tantos y el otro es el más completo incluye todo lo del otro pero este tiene calderos automáticos de platino, oro, plata, broce, cobre y peltre de la mejor calidad, así como recipiente para su almacenamiento, un lugar enorme para guardar ingredientes, y todos las cosas del laboratorio están protegidas con hechizos de indestructibilidad —esto a Harry le entusiasmo muchísimo esto era justo lo que buscaba — lo único malo es que tiene un precio sumamente elevado.

— Cuanto — pregunto ansioso.

— 12 mil Galeones — informo la señora esperando ver la desilusión en el rostro de Harry, pero esto nunca sucedió.

— Me lo llevo — inmediatamente realizo el cheque y se lo entregó a la mujer, que igual que las demás personas estaba impresionada — me lo podría entregar o lo tomo yo mismo — pregunto al ver que la mujer no salía del estado de shock.

— No, claro que no señor Potter, yo se lo entrego — le dijo mientras salía detrás del mostrador para entregarle el portafolio a Harry — solo tiene que introducir la llave y este se expandirá inmediatamente — le comento mientras descolgaba el laboratorio — desea que se lo rotule con su nombre, y no se preocupe, el costo de rotulación está incluido con el del laboratorio.

— Si fuera tan amable, me gustaría que lo rotulara, por favor — y con un movimiento de varita de la mujer el portafolio tenia gravado con letras doradas Harry Potter en un costado — muchas gracias, señora — contesto cuando la señora le entrego el portafolio y una llave dorada, inmediatamente lo guardo en su baúl.

— No hay de que señor Potter — le dijo cuándo Harry salía — vuelva pronto.

Su siguiente parada seria la botica, en ese lugar Harry tendría que comprar una gran cantidad de ingredientes, desde los más simples hasta los más caros, como polvo de cuerno de unicornio, sangre de dragón, entre otros tantos en cantidades sustanciosas, que necesitaba para sus pociones, junto con un set de ingredientes para expertos en pociones.

— Buenas tardes — saludo Harry al dependiente de la botica el cual era un joven como de 29 o 30 años de edad — quisiera comprar un set de ingredientes para expertos en pociones, de lo más completo que tengas por favor — comento mientras observaba todo el lugar fascinado, sin duda alguna la botica era un lugar que siempre le había gustado, a pesar del olor a huevos podridos.

— Muy bien — contesto el dependiente, mientras iba a la trastienda en busca del set de ingredientes que Harry le pidió.

Mientras el joven regresaba, con el set de ingredientes, Harry se dispuso a tomar barias bolsas de papel para tomar ingredientes, esto le estaba encantando, se sentía como un niño pequeño en una confitería, no era ningún experto en pociones así que se decidió tomar de todo un poco, ya vería su utilidad de cada uno de los ingredientes cuando volviera a casa de sus tíos. Tomo aproximadamente medio kilo de cada uno, sin duda gastaría mucho dinero aquí pero era de gran importancia tener un buen dominio sobre la rama de las pociones si es que en un futuro quería llegar a ser un Auror.

Cuando el joven dependiente regreso con un maletín azul, el cual Harry adivino que debería ser el set de ingredientes, quedo sumamente impactado al ver sobre el mostrador una gran cantidad de ingredientes en muchas bolsas de papel.

— Cuanto seria por todo — pregunto cuando sacaba su chequera — y no sé si tengas recipientes para guardar los ingredientes adecuadamente que me puedas vender.

— Claro, pero necesito primero hacer la cuenta de lo que te llevas, para poder si es que lo deseas guardarlos en sus recipientes, y así los puedas trasportar de manera segura — comento el joven mientras hacia una lista en un pergamino — serian 18 mil Galeones de ingredientes y si quieres los frascos contenedores seria en total 20 mil Galeones por todo — le informo a Harry después de que terminar su lista e hiciera la cuenta con una extraña máquina.

— Estupendo, no sé si es mucha molestia, pero podrías guardarme todos los ingrediente en los frascos, por favor — pregunto Harry extendiéndole el cheque.

— No es ninguna molestia, permíteme — el joven se dirigió nuevamente a la trastienda, no tardo en regresar, levitando un gran número de recipientes de cristal — estos frascos, tienen varios hechizos de conservación e indestructibilidad que protegen los ingredientes para que no se descompongan sin importar el clima o el trato del exterior — le explico mientras guardaba uno por uno los ingredientes que Harry había elegido — eso sería todo — informo cuando termino de guardar todos los ingredientes.

— Muchas gracias — inmediatamente Harry los guardo en uno de los compartimientos de su baúl y después lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón — toma, por haberme ayudado a guardar mis ingredientes — le dijo Harry entregándole 10 Galeones al joven — hasta luego.

— Muchas gracias, señor Potter — contesto sumamente agradecido el joven, cuando Harry salía de la botica.

— No, gracias a ti — sin más salió rumbo a su nuevo destino.

De ahí se dirigió directamente a comprar tintas, plumas y pergaminos para poder hacer ensayos sobre lo que aprendiera, se compró una plumas que escribían por si solas, tintas que cambiaban de color según su humor, pergaminos de diferentes calidades, y muchos sobres, en ese lugar fue donde menos gasto solo pago la cantidad de 350 Galeones. También fue al emporio de las lechuzas para comprar unas golosinas para Hedwig, alimento para ella, y una que otro juguete para su fiel lechuza en lo que gasto 50 Galeones.

— Bueno solo me falta, ir a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos, luego de ahí a la tienda de artículos de calidad para Quidditch por una nueva escoba — dijo para sí mismo, ya que tenía pesado comprar una nueva escoba, porque la que le había regalado Sirius la guardaría como de un tesoro se tratara, ya que su Saeta de Fuego era uno de los pocos regalos que le había regalado su padrino, y era de un valor incalculable para él — y por último para finalizar a Ollivander's necesito comprar un set de mantenimiento para mi varita y que la revisen.


	5. Capítulo V Compras y Más Compras

Capítulo V - Compras, y Más Compras

Cuando entro a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos quedo maravillado ya que en ella había una gran cantidad de cosas interesantes desde espejos de dos vías, hasta armas, sin duda cuando compro su casa se mostró interesado por lo de la esgrima y en este lugar podría comprar una espada para él. No estaba seguro pero algo le decía que necesitaba aprender esgrima lo antes posible.

— Disculpe señor — hablo Harry llamando la atención del propietario, el cual era un mago anciano, muy canoso y con una pequeña barba blanca, no muy alto, de tez muy blanca y unos impresionantes ojos grises — me preguntaba si tiene pensaderos.

— Claro que tengo pensaderos, señor Potter y tengo uno justo para usted — contesto el anciano para asombro de Harry — no se preocupe, no pienso divulgar que usted está por aquí, pero sígame por favor — le dijo al ver que Harry no se movía — este es justo para usted — le mostró una vasija parecida a la de Dumbledore pero con sutiles diferencias esta en vez de tener grabados en runas, tenía grabados en un extraño lenguaje — son runas elficas señor Potter — le informo al ver el desconcierto de Harry

— ¡Elficas!, ¿De Elfos domésticos? — pegunto más desconcertado que antes.

— No de Elfos domésticos, no, sino de Altos Elfos, seres realmente hermosos señor Potter, sin duda alguna — informo el anciano — parecidos a los humanos, pero sumamente distintos, son seres sumamente hermosos, capaces de vivir para siempre, solo pueden morir de pena o en batalla, su rasgo más distintivo son sus orejas puntiagudas, muchos creen que no existe, ya que hace milenios que no se ha visto uno con vida.

— Oh, y cuánto vale este pensadero señor… — pregunto Harry.

— Henry Higgs, señor Potter — le contesto extendiéndole la mano.

— Solo dígame Harry, el señor me hace sentir viejo — contesto haciendo que el señor Higgs riera.

— Solo si aceptas, tutearme — pregunto, ganando un asentimiento de parte de Harry — bueno Harry el precio de este pensadero es de 20 mil Galeones, ya que es único, que dices muchacho te animas.

— Claro, disculpa Henry, tienes alguna espada que me puedas vender ya que siempre me ha llamado la atención eso de la esgrima — pregunto con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— Espada, claro que tengo, el problema será encontrar una digna para ti — le dijo mientras le tomaba del hombro y lo guiaba a la zona en donde estaban exhibidas un montón de espadas, sables, floretes, estoques, espada largas y muchos más los cuales Harry nunca había visto — haber prueba esta — le tendió una preciosa espada plateada con incrustaciones de zafiros y brillantes en la empuñadura — no esa no, prueba con esta — le dio una espada plateada con el mango dorado — no esa tampoco — Harry se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba el señor Higgs, y a la vez tenia curiosidad de que si sería igual que con su varita — esta podría ser — le dijo mientras sacaba una espada de una funda de metal blanco y se la entrego, sin duda esta espada era impresionante, era parecida a la que había sacado del sombrero seleccionador en su segundo año, su hoja era de dos tono uno era plateado casi blanco y el otro negro, la empuñadura era dorada, con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas, con inscripciones grabadas en forma de espiral desde el mango hasta la punta de la hoja parecidas a las del pensadero, cuando la sujeto sintió una extraña sensación de bienestar acompañada de un cosquilleo en sus dedos, una vez la sensación paso hizo unos pequeños movimientos con ella — ESTUPENDO, por fin esta espada se venderá tiene muchísimos años en este negocio esperando ser comprada por alguien.

— Disculpa Henry pero de que material está hecha esta espada — pregunto aun sujetándola.

— Esta espada Harry, está hecho de un extraordinario metal mágico llamado Mithril, muy difícil de conseguir, por lo general el Mithril solo es de color plata, pero existe otras dos variedades de él, y es los que tiene tu espada, mithril dorado y negro — le informo muy serio — este metal es el más duro de la naturaleza, entre sus mayores cualidades está el que nunca se necesita afilar, es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa ya sea mágica o no, incluso puede repeler y encauzar la magia, sin duda es más valioso que el oro y el platino juntos.

— Cuanto cuesta — pregunto inseguro pensando que costaría una fortuna.

— 120 mil Galeones Harry, esta sin duda alguna es la espada más cara a la venta de la que yo haya sabido jamás — contesto con una sonrisa.

— 120 mil Galeones — volvió a preguntar Harry, ganando un asentimiento del señor Higgs — sin duda es toda una fortuna — sin duda este día terminaría con menos de la mitad del oro de su cámara pero valía cada Galeón — me la llevo.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que deseas comprar — el señor Higgs le pregunto.

— También quiero unos 4 sensores de ocultamiento, 2 chivatoscopios de alto alcance, 5 reflectores de enemigos, y un par de esos espejos de dos vías — los espejos le servirán para poder comunicarse con sus amigos de forma segura y los detectores de tenebrismo serian para su mansión.

— Bien, aparte yo te recomendaría que compraras una docena de maniquís de entrenamiento para que puedas practicar contra ellos, están diseñados para copiar los movimientos de la persona que entrena con ellos, y sirven tanto con la espada como la magia estos los utilizan las academias de Aurores para entrenar y solo cuesta 6 mil Galeones la docena— informo señalándole una muñecos parecidos a los de las pruebas de colisiones de los vehículos muggles — y una espada de punta romana, la cual no tiene filo y te pueden servir para entrenar sin ningún peligro, hasta que sepas manejar perfectamente — y le dio una espada de metal grisáceo un poco parecida a la que acababa de comprar solo que esta pesaba un poco más y no tenía filo alguno, ni adornos — esta te la regalo.

— Gracias, entonces me llevo también la docena de maniquís — contesto Harry.

— Bien, en ese caso hay que llevar todo esto al mostrador para que hagamos cuentas — le dijo mientras tomaba las espadas y el pensadero — sígueme por favor.

Cuando se dirigía al mostrador, algo llamo su atención en un aparador, en él había una gran cantidad de objetos pero hubo cuatro cosas que lo cautivaron, la primera era una esfera negra con muchas estrellas en ella, también dos dagas idénticas a su espada, una extraña cadena de oro con un medalla parecida a un giratiempo y por ultimo un reloj de oro de bolsillo.

— Henry — llamo Harry al señor Higgs — me puedes vender esas cuatro cosas — le dijo mientras le apuntaba cada una.

— Oh, veo que te ha interesado algo más — comento mientras sacaba las cosas del aparador y las colocaba para que Harry las pudiera ver — debo admitir que tienes unos gustos muy refinados mi querido muchacho, esta es una guía de constelaciones, con esto solo tendrás que ponerlo en el centro de una habitación oscura y con un toque de varita proyectara todas las constelaciones, este reloj por ejemplo no solo te da la hora, fecha y año, sino que sirve como un ubicador, te enseña un mapa del lugar exacto en el que te encuentras, además funciona como reloj familiar solo tú decides que personas deseas añadir y las manecillas te indica su ubicación, por ejemplo: en casa, trabajo, escuela, etcétera — informo mientras le daba el reloj a Harry para que lo viera con más detenimiento — o y estas preciosas dagas que son el complemento y juego de tu espada de las que por cierto se me había olvidado comentarte, lo cual hubiera sido un enorme error de mi parte — esto ocasiono que Harry abriera los ojos desmesuradamente por el posible costo de estas — no te preocupes, muchacho, el valor de estas dagas no es ni el del 15 % del de tu espada y por ultimo un giratiempo, son muy pocos los que existen en el mundo hoy en día, por eso es que se necesita un permiso del Ministerio de Magia tan solo para usarlo y más aún para poder venderte uno, en realidad se necesita un permiso para comprar cualquier artículo mágico, pero hoy haré una excepción contigo, así que espero que los sepas usar adecuadamente y no me defraudes — le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos como dándole entender algo muy importante.

— Le aseguro que los usares responsablemente — contesto firmemente.

— En ese caso acompáñame para que hagamos cuentas — dijo guiándolo hasta el mostrador — haber, veamos — dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y escribía con su pluma — aquí tienes — le dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino el cual decía:

_1 Espada de Mithril Blanco, Negro y Dorado 120,000 Galeones_

_1 Pensadero 20,000 Galeones_

_2 Dagas de Mithril Blanco, Negro y Dorado 15,600 Galeones_

_1 Giratiempo serie Alfa 13,800 Galeones_

_5 Reflectores de Enemigos __7,500 Galeones_

_4 __Sensores de Ocultamiento 7,000 Galeones_

_1 Juego de Maniquís de Entrenamiento 6,000 Galeones_

_2 Chivatoscopios de Alto Alcance 4,700 Galeones_

_1 Reloj Ubicador de Oro 800 Galeones_

_1 Par de Espejos de Dos Vías 200 Galeones_

_1 Guía de Constelaciones 120 Galeones_

_Total __

_195,720 Galeones_

— Serian _195,720 _Galeones pero para ser para ti te lo dejo por 195,000 Galeones — le dijo el señor Higgs a Harry.

— En ese caso, ten Henry — le dijo extendiéndole un cheque por la cantidad convenida.

— Bien como te llevaras todo esto… — pregunto pero después se cayó inmediatamente al ver que Harry expandía su baúl — en ese caso permite guardar todo en tu baúl — con unos movimientos de varita convoco a los detectores de tenebrismo y los maniquís cerca para poder guardarlos — pero antes les pondré un hechizo estabilizador a todo para que no se maltrate Harry — informo mientras a apuntaba con su varita a cada uno para después meterlos dentro del último compartimiento — a se me olvidaba tu espada y tus dagas tienen sus fundas y un cinturón para que los puedas trasportar fácilmente en tu cintura — le dijo entregándole tres fundas de metal blanco y un cinturón de piel y hebilla blanca.

— Muchas gracias Henry — le dijo mientras guardaba en los otros compartimientos su espada, las dagas, los espejos, la guía de estrellas y el pensadero. Ya que su reloj lo había guardado en su mochila, luego redujo su baúl y lo guardarlo en su pantalón — bueno me despido ya que tengo todavía cosas que comprar.

— En ese caso no te entretengo Harry, que tengas una buena tarde — se despidió acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Cuando salió se fijó que eran como las cuatro de la tarde, así que se apuró a ir a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch y por ultimo con el señor Ollivander's. Cuando llego a la tienda miro el aparador donde tenían exhibidas varias escobas, pero la que destacaba era una escoba nueva la cual nunca antes había visto era toda blanca y tenía un letrero el cual decía:

_Saeta Reacing Broom __Company Presenta:_

_A la Nueva Escoba "__Ráfaga de Luz"_

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras, el cual es de edición limitada a solo doce unidades, supera a la Saeta de Fuego la cual alcanza una aceleración de 0 a 240 Km/hora en diez segundos. El modelo __Ráfaga de Luz__ cuenta con un palo de madera de Ébano ultra fino y aerodinámico trabajado a mano, tratado con una cera ultra dura resistente a los impactos, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de cerezo de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la máxima perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la __Ráfaga de Luz__ un equilibrio insuperable, y una precisión milimétrica. La __Ráfaga de Luz__ tiene una aceleración de 0 a 490 km/hora en solo ocho segundos, incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento, así como de un innovador sistema antirrobo. Preguntar precio en el interior._

Sin duda esta escoba tendría que ser suya, no importaba su precio, pero sería suya, cuando entro el dependiente, se encontraba acomodando unas escobas en unos exhibidores. El encargado era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años rubio, de ojos azules.

— Disculpa, quisiera saber el precio de la _Ráfaga de Luz_ — pregunto llamando la atención de encargado.

— No hay problema solo te advierto que es muy cara— le dijo mientras se dirigía al mostrador y viendo en un libro — aquí está _la Ráfaga de Luz_ cuesta 50 mil Galeones, ya que acaba de salir apenas hace tres días — informo — por eso es muy cara, agregando que es de edición limitada, pero no es tanto como podría haber sido, comparado con la _Saeta de Fuego_ que cuando salió costaba 35 mil Galeones.

— _La Saeta de Fuego_ costaba 35 mil Galeones — dijo más para el que para el encargado, jamás se imaginó que Sirius hubiera gastado tanto dinero en un regalo para él.

— Así es, pero con la salida de la _Ráfaga de Luz,_ su precio bajo muchísimo, ahora solo cuesta 20 mil Galeones — contesto el encargado — son escobas muy caras a comparación de las de la serie Nimbus, por ejemplo la más moderna la cual es el modelo _Nimbus 2002_ cuesta 2 mil Galeones, comparada con las de la serie Saeta, la diferencia es gigantesca — contesto mientras le mostraba a Harry un catálogo de diferentes escobas — me imagino que debe ser porque las escobas de la seria Saeta son para profesionales.

— Creo, no importa me la llevo — comento mientras sacaba su chequera, cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca, el empleado casi le da un infarto — también quiero dos sets de súper lujo para mantenimiento de escobas, un juego de pelotas de la mejor calidad para Quidditch, un equipo completo para buscador, también de la mejor calidad y dos arneses para viaje.

— Estas, estás seguro — pregunto con la voz ahogada.

— Por supuesto que la quiero, me ha fascinado — contesto.

— En ese caso, serian 50 mil de la escoba, 200 Galeones de los arneses, 150 de los sets de súper lujo para el mantenimiento de escobas, 250 Galeones de set de pelotas, y 600 Galeones de equipo de lujo para buscador — contesto mientras quitaba la escoba de aparador — esta escoba viene con su estuche para la protección de la escoba — le dijo.

— Bien, podrías grabarle mi nombre en la escoba y en el estuche — le pregunto mientras miraba el precioso estuche negro con el nombre de la escoba en uno de sus lados, que el encargad traía de la trastienda.

— No será necesario — contesto colocando la escoba dentro de su estuche — solo tienes que tocar la placa negra de la escoba con tu varita y decir tu nombre, y con eso se grabara en ella, junto con el estuche además que activara el sistema antirrobo — le dijo apuntando una pequeña placa negra en el mango de la escoba justo al lado de la matrícula.

— Cuanto seria por todo — pregunto mientras hacia el cheque

— Serian — hizo una cuenta en un pergamino — 51,200 Galeones por todo.

— Ten, esto lo cubre — le entrego un cheque.

— Harry, Harry, HARRY POTTER — exclamo el encargado emocionado cuando revisaba el cheque.

— Shhh…, cállate quieres, no deseo que nadie se entere que estoy aquí — lo callo poniéndole una mano en la boca — no gritaras más — le pregunto ganando un asentimiento por parte del sujeto.

— Lo siento yo no sabía — se disculpó mientras Harry guardaba todo en su baúl.

— No tiene importancia, solo te suplico que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, si gustas mañana puedes decírselo a quien quieras, pero hoy no, entendido — dijo con voz seria.

— Claro señor Potter, no se preocupe, ni hoy ni nunca diré que lo vi — contesto muy avergonzado, sin duda este chico estaría en gran peligro si los mortifagos se enteraban que andaba en el Callejón Diagón.

— Te lo agradezco, pero si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer el día de hoy — le estrecho la mano y salió del lugar rumbo al último lugar Ollivander's sin duda el viejo le escribiría a Dumbledore informándole de su visita, pero su varita necesitaba una revisión y aparte tenía que comprar un set de mantenimiento ya que la tenía muy descuidada.

Se dirigió a la última tienda la cual era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander's: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita todo seguía igual que la última vez que fue.

Cuando entro, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, volvió a sentir la misma comezón en la nuca como la última vez. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

— Buenas tardes — dijo una voz amable.

Un anciano estaba ante él; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

— Buenas tardes señor Ollivander — dijo Harry

— Ya estaba esperando impacientemente su visita señor Potter — ante esto Harry se impresiono, no por el hecho de que supiera que fuera él, porque sabía de antemano que este hombre tenía una extraña capacidad para reconocer a las personas, sino por el hecho que lo esperaba, esto era sumamente extraño — acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible, sin duda alguna una excelente varita la suya señor Potter, me imagino que desea que la revise — no era una pregunta — bueno permítamela — le pidió amablemente su varita.

— Tenga — se la entrego, el señor Ollivander la vio detenidamente, por un momento como analizándola.

— _Avis_ — pronuncio, y una parvada de aves surgió de la varita, las cuales salieron por una pequeña ventana — _Lumos_ — una pequeña luz surgió de la punta de la varita — _Nox_ — la luz desapareció — tiene el núcleo mágico un poco desalineado, me imagino que es a consecuencia del _Priori Incantiem _que se generó cuando usted se enfrentó con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace dos años, solonecesita un pequeño ajuste, nada serio, así que no me tardare, si gusta esperarme un momento, regreso enseguida — dijo el señor Ollivander mientras salía rumbo a la parte de atrás con su varita.

Mientras regresaba Harry le dio un vistazo a toda la tienda, esta le había llamado mucho la atención, desde que había adquirido su varita. Siempre se había preguntaba como hacia el señor Ollivander para saber qué tipo de varita era la adecuada para cada quien. Una idea le cruzo por la mente pero el problema estaba si es que se podría realizar, tan pronto regresara Ollivander, pondría su plan en acción. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el señor Ollivander había regresado.

— Listo señor Potter, su varita ha quedado como nueva — dijo, mientras le tendía su varita.

— Señor Ollivander, me preguntaba si existiría alguna posibilidad de que me pudiera vender otra varita — inmediatamente el señor Ollivander frunció el ceño.

— Para que necesitaría una segunda varita, cuando la que tiene en este momento funciona perfectamente — pegunto con voz severa.

— Mi situación en el mundo mágico es muy delicada señor Ollivander, como usted debe saber Lord Voldemort ha regresado — cuando pronuncio el nombre Voldemort Ollivander se estremeció y lo miro con como si acabara de cometer una imprudencia, pero Harry no le prestó atención y siguió con su plan — y está deseoso de cobrar venganza en mi contra, por lo sucedido hace quince años, no tengo la menor intención de facilitarle las cosas, por lo que necesito tener una forma de defenderme adecuadamente, por eso es que me urge tener una varita diferente, porque ya que nuestras varitas son hermanas no sirven una en contra de la otra.

— Ese es un argumento válido — contesto con voz seria Ollivander, después de que lo hubiera meditado las palabras de Harry — le venderé una segunda varita, pero debe prometerme que solo la utilizara en casos de emergencia — le informo con voz sumamente seria — ya que tanto usted como yo podríamos tener serios problemas con el Ministerio de Magia, ya que solo a algunos Aurores se les permite tener dos varitas — contesto mientras tomaba una cinta como la primera vez que había ido a compras su varita — esto es extraño, muy extraño — comento cuando termino de medirlo.

— Disculpe señor, pero que es extraño — estaba sintiendo una sensación de dejabú.

— Lo que pasa señor Potter es que sus medidas han cambiado, hace cinco años usted tenía un flujo mágico menor al actual, sino que también fluía con más intensidad en su mano derecha, pero ahora no solo el flujo de magia es infinitamente superior, sino que la magia fluye en iguales cantidades de ambas manos, extraño, pero muy extraño — le contesto mientras se dirigía por algunas varitas.

¿Más grande el flujo de magia?, ¿Eso qué significaba?, Harry esta impactado, el señor Ollivander le estaba diciendo que tenía la facilidad de hacer magia con las dos manos o que. Estaba muy confundido, tanto que se vio reflejado en su rostro, por lo que Ollivander, se dispuso a explicarle de una forma que pudiera entender cuando regreso con unas cajas que contenían varitas.

— Le explicare para que me entienda, el flujo de magia, es la capacidad que tiene una persona para generar magia a través de la varita y cada uno tiene una mano de la que fluye con mayor intensidad que de la otra, han pasado siglos, desde que el ultimo mago que tenía el mismo flujo de magia en ambas manos — le explico mientras abría una caja y tomaba una varita — pero concentrémonos en esto, haber señor Potter pruebe esta varita, arce y pluma de fénix veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica — tan pronto la tomo se la quitó — no, tendremos que buscar algo más adecuado, ya de por si fu difícil encontrarle a su primera compañera, me imagino que buscarle una segunda será aún más difícil, por lo que haremos algo distinto esta vez. Haber prueba esta, una combinación muy singular, madera de ébano, pelo de unicornio y nervios de dragón, veinticuatro centímetros. Bonita y muy elástica — la tomo pero nada sucedió — no, haber esta madera de haya, pluma de fénix y nervios de dragón. Bonita — pero nada paso — no te preocupes, te encontraremos una segunda compañera ideal.

Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos y ninguna de las varitas que Ollivander le había dado, lo había elegido, el señor Ollivander estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, cada vez que una varita era descartada, se ponía más, y más alegre. Después de probar la última varita la cual había sido de cereza y la combinación de pluma de fénix, pelo de unicornio y nervios de dragón, se dirigió con una gran sonrisa Rumbo a la parte de atrás.

— Si no me equivoco, estas dos deben ser las que hemos estado buscando — le dijo mientras le acercaba un precioso estuche de madera, el cual contenía dos extrañas varitas — estas dos son las más poderosa varitas Ollivander que se hayan fabricado jamás — le dijo mientras las sacaba del estuche — madera de ceniza blanca milenaria, treinta y medio centímetros, pelo de unicornio, nervios de dragón, pluma de fénix y colmillo de basilisco. Bonita, flexible y elástica — le dijo mientras le enseñaba una varita la cual era totalmente blanca — y esta otra es de madera de ceniza negra, treinta y medio centímetros, pelo de unicornio, nervios de dragón, pluma de fénix y colmillo de basilisco. Bonita, flexible y elástica — esta era negra completamente — varitas extremadamente extrañas, sin duda alguna, gemelas no funcionan si una está lejos de la otra, por lo que se tienen que vender juntas, esa es una de las razones por lo que hasta ahora no se habían vendido, sin duda esperaban a un mago ambidiestro, pero que esperas — le dijo mientras se las entregaba — pruébalas juntas.

Cuando el toco las varitas, sintió como una extraña energía que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, dándole la sensación como si hubiera encontrado algo que durante años estaba buscando, las agito y de ellas surgieron chispas, negras, blancas, azules, amarillas, rojas y vedes para deleite de Ollivander el cual brincaba de alegría.

— Increíble, sin duda realmente increíble — le dijo mientras recogía las varitas y las guardaba en el estuche y se le entregaba a Harry, el cual las guardo dentro de su mochila — estas varitas han estado en este lugar casi desde que la tienda se abrió, y hasta ahora no habían encontrado a un compañero adecuado, si, ceniza milenaria blanca y negra treinta y medio centímetros, pelo de unicornio, nervios de dragón, pluma de fénix y colmillo de basilisco, todos estos ingredientes a diferencia de la madera, fueron sustraídos en pares de cada uno de los especímenes que las conforman, lo cual hace imposible que una ataque a la otra ya que los núcleos son idénticos, una combinación única y sumamente extraña, pero poderosa, extremadamente poderosa…, esta es una de las varitas más poderosas que han existido…, le vuelvo a repetir lo que dije hace cinco años, creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… — comento mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Harry — bueno eso es todo, necesita algo más señor Potter.

— Eh, si, quisiera comprar tres sets de mantenimiento para varitas y tres fundas por favor — inmediatamente el señor Ollivander le entrego en papel de embalar — cuanto le debo — pregunto después de guardar todo en su mochila la cual pesa ya bastante.

— Serian 970 Galeones de las dos varitas, sé que su precio es muy alto por tratarse de un par de varitas, pero con el tiempo comprenderá el porqué de su valor — dijo misteriosamente para después seguir — 30 Galeones de las fundas y 150 Galeones de los sets de mantenimiento, y 2 Galeones por la revisión, así que son en total 1152 Galeones — inmediatamente Harry le entrego un cheque — antes que se me olvide, procure usar tus varitas alternadamente, ya que de esta forma siempre tendrán un funcionamiento correcto y el poder de las varitas no lo corromperá.

— Eh claro — contesto Harry sin entender bien la advertencia — señor podría pedirle un último favor, quisiera que usted no le comentara nada al profesor Dumbledore, sobre mis varitas — esto hizo que el viejo Ollivander lo mirar con suspicacia — el no entiende que yo, ya no soy un niño al que debe proteger, soy capaz de valer por mí solo, siempre lo he hecho y ahora no será diferente — le explico con gran determinación.

— Si ese es su deseo no le comentare nada, señor Potter — sin duda Harry estaba teniendo mucha suerte, ya que si Ollivander no le decía nada a Dumbledore, este no sospecharía nada — pero deberá cuidarse.

— Así lo haré señor, así lo haré, muchas gracias por todo yo me retiro ya que mis tíos no tardaran en recogerme afuera del Caldero Chorreante — era mejor cubrir las apariencias ya que esa forma no levantaría sospechas.

— En ese caso no lo entretengo, pero le repito cuídese y le repito use las varitas alternadamente — le dijo con vos amable y una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Claro señor — y sin más salió rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, antes de regresar a la casa de sus tíos comería algo hay ya que de seguro sus tíos lo castigarían y no le darían nada de comer, por haber salido de casa sin permiso. Afuera en el Callejón Diagón estaba atardeciendo así que antes de entrar a la taberna se dirigió a una zona donde no había personas saco los libros que compro en Borgin & Burkes y los volvió a su tamaño original, ahora que podía hacer magia sin ser detectado y los guardo, junto con el resto del contenido de su mochila dentro de su baúl y solo dejo fuera su capa, su cartera y su varita así que con su baúl reducido y guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para comer algo y después emprender el viaje de regresar a Privet Drive.

— Buenas tardes Tom, me podrías servir algo de comer, por favor — le pregunto al tabernero cuando habían entrado al Caldero Chorreante el lugar estaba prácticamente solo con la excepción de unos tres brujos que conversaban en una mesa en uno de los rincones.

— Enseguida, señor Evans — contesto yendo hacia la barra, para después regresar con un plato de sopa, una jarra de zumo de calabaza, pan, y un plato de carne asada sobre una charola — que tal le fue, con sus negocios.

— Estupendamente, solo que estoy muerto, el ir y venir de un lugar a otro te deja agotado, ya estoy deseoso de regresar a mi casa — comento mientras comía — pero lo bueno es que termine con todos mis pendientes aquí hoy.

— Que bueno señor Evans, lo dejo comer tranquilo — y Tom se fue inmediatamente.

Casi devoro todo lo que le sirvieron, realmente estaba muerto de cansancio, solo deseaba poder llegar a la casa de sus tíos y acostarse a dormir inmediatamente, pero dudaba que fuera así, de seguro, lo esperaría una buena bronca al llegar. Termino de comer y fue donde estaba Tom para pagarle.

— Cuanto te debo — pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera de su mochila.

— Serian diez Sickles señor Evans — le entrego un Galeón.

— Quédate con el cambio, Tom — le dijo cuándo el viejo tabernero rebuscaba en su bolsas para darle su cambio — gracias por todo me retiro.

— Gracias a usted señor Evans, que tenga un buen viaje y vuelva pronto — le dijo cuándo Harry salía hacia Charing Cross.

Afuera estaba oscureciendo, a diferencia del Caldero Chorreante, en este lugar había muchas personas yendo y viniendo, que hacían sus compras en las tiendas cercanas. Esto era un problema, no podría llamar al Autobús Noctambuló en una calle llena de muggles, tendría que buscar una calle desierta y desde ahí llamarlo.

Camino y camino por aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que encontró una calle, la cual estaba totalmente desértica, miro para todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera estar viéndolo, cuando no encontró a nadie, saco su varita mágica y la levanto como la vez anterior, poco tiempo paso cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo acompañado de una repentina luz cegadora un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente al lado del lugar en el que estaba parado Harry era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO durante una fracción de segundo Harry no se movió hasta que el cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

— Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo... — casi inmediatamente Stan se cayó al reconocer al extraño sujeto.

— Llévame a la calle Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, en Surrey por favor — le dijo mientras subía al interior del autobús, dentro ya estaban las camas colocadas, unas estaban ocupadas por dos magos los cuales parecían estar durmiendo, se sentó en la más cercana a la puerta — toma de una vez te pago — le dijo extendiéndole un Galeón — quédate el cambio — le dijo cuándo Stan ocupo su lugar al lado de Ernie.

— Gracias — contesto nervioso Stan — vámonos Ernie, calle Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, en Surrey — Ernie asintió mientras ponía en marcha el autobús.

Inmediatamente después se oyó un estruendo y en cuestión de décimas de segundo se encontraban viajando a una increíble velocidad tanto que no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada.

El viaje fue extremadamente placentero y muy divertido, ya que el vehículo se abría paso a través de los coches muggles, pocos minutos después de iniciar el viaje Ernie pisó el freno a fondo, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de un parque, tras la cual estaba cerca de la calle Magnolia Crescent.

— Disculpa que no te dejemos en donde nos pediste pero, en este momento había muggles en ese lugar — le informo Stan a Harry cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

— No te preocupes, yo entiendo — dijo mientras se disponía a salir — gracias — contesto desde afuera del autobús.

— No hay de que, vámonos Ernie — inmediatamente después de oír el estruendo que le avisaba de que el Autobús Noctambulo había partido, saco de su mochila su capa de invisibilidad, antes de ponérsela vio que nadie lo viera y se la puso, camino con cuidado rumbo a Privet Drive, ya que no sabía que miembro de la Orden del Fénix estaba vigilando en este momento la casa de sus tíos, cuando llego cerca de la casa, pudo ver que el que vigilaba era Mundugus Fletcher, suspiro aliviado de que no fuera Ojo loco, ya que este sería el único que lo podría descubrir.

Cuando estaba enfrente de la casa de sus tíos, vio cómo su primo Dudley, se acercaba con su pandilla de amigos, esto le ayudaría a entrar sin levantar sospechas.

— Nos vemos entonces — dijo Dudley.

— ¡Adiós Dud! — se despidió Piers.

— ¡Nos vemos, Gran D! — dijo Gordon.

Inmediatamente, Dudley abrió la puerta, y rápidamente Harry entro mientras su primo guardaba no sé qué en su pantalón. Intentando no hacer ruido se dirigió a su cuarto, peo se detuvo cuando oyó a sus tíos, que estaban en la sala que hablaban de él.

— Adonde se abra metido ese maldito mocos — decía furioso tío Vernon, a una pálida Petunia — si le ha pasado algo, esos raros amigos suyos podría venir y hacernos algo.

— Popkin, no has visto a tu primo — le pregunto Petunia a cuando vio entrar a Dudley.

— No mamá, estado tomando el té en casa de Gordon — le contesto Dudley poniendo cara de niño bueno, Harry dentro de la capa de su padre se divertía de lo lindo, así que su familia estaba preocupada por lo que les pudieran hacer los de la Orden si algo le llegaba a pasar a él.

— Tendremos que esperar a ver a qué hora se digna en aparecer ese maldito fenómeno — comento Vernon mientras se sentaba, junto a Petunia.

Harry, pensó que era mejor resolver este problema lo antes posible, así que con cuidado se dirigió a la entrada se quitó su capa y la guardo en su mochila, se encamino dispuesto a enfrentar una muy buena bronca de parte de sus tíos.

— TU — le grito su tío Vernon tan solo verlo — donde demonios has estado, y lo más importante, quien te crees para entrar y salir de esta casa sin permiso alguno — lo reto mientras se acercaba, esta rojo de coraje — RESPONDE MALDITA SEA — por puro instinto Harry metió la mano en la bolsa donde tenía su varita guardada.

— Estado en el parque desde temprano, tío Vernon — contesto sumamente calmado, sin embargo Dudley lo vio de manera sospechosa pero no dijo nada.

— Y qué diablos hacías en el parque hasta estas horas — Vernon seguía igual de enojado.

— Paseando, ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no les pedí permiso porque cuando salí aun ustedes no se había despertado — contesto.

— No me interesa tus argumentos, estarás castigado 15 días, cortaras el césped, limpiaras la cocina y no saldrás de tu habitación entendiste — sin duda, esto era mejor que estar encerrado debajo de la escalera, sin comer durante días, como cuando era niño — hoy no cenaras ve a tu cuarto, ya.

— Si tío Vernon — subió lo más rápido posible a su cuarto, el castigo era mejor de lo que esperaba y no quería tentar as u suerte.

Cundo entro a su cuarto se fijó, que la jaula de Hedwig estaba vacía, de seguro acababa de salir a cazar, con cuidado volvió a guardar su capa junto con su, Saeta de Fuego, el mapa del merodeador, y el espejo que Sirius le había regalada en Navidad, saco su baúl lo regreso a su tamaño original, busco los libros de Hogwarts y los puso con los otros que ya tenía, guardándolos en su viejo baúl. Redujo el nuevo y se acostó en su cama, estaba desecho el ir y venir de un lado a otro lo dejo completamente agoto, tan rápido como se acostó se durmió, ya ahora que tenía todo lo necesario iniciaría su entrenamiento a partir de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y tal como los días anteriores se vistió sin hacer el menor ruido posible, salió a la calle para correr un rato y luego regresar sin que su familia lo descubriera, corrió por los mismos lugares que la última vez, pero esta vez no se cansó tan rápido, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando al nuevo ritmo de vida. Cuando regreso se dio un baño, para así comenzar con sus estudios, había pensado que era mejor primero aprender, el material de Hogwarts primero antes de hacer la poción para poder hacer magia fuera del colegio sin ser detectado.

Saco sus libros de segundo año, con los cuales obtuvo el mismo resultado que con los de primer año, podía recordar con gran facilidad los hechizos y encantos, así que dejo los libros para ir por su laboratorio portátil y por los ingredientes para hacer las pociones de segundo año. Cuando eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana había terminado la primera parte de la fabricación de todas las pociones y las guardo en los recipientes dejándolas reposar para luego poder terminarlas.

Cuando su tía lo llamo bajo a desayunar, esta vez gracias a su nuevo laboratorio, no se habían propagado los olores de las pociones por toda la casa, el desayuno fue muy tenso su tío seguía molesto, así que tan pronto termino regreso a su cuarto para seguir con sus libros de Herbología y Pociones, Astronomía, e Historia de la Magia de la cual descubrió que era sumamente interesante, él nunca le había puesto atención a la Historia por culpa del profesor Binns, pero sin la monotonía del fantasma le había encontrado su lado bueno y fascinante.

Cuando termino el material de segundo año inicio con el libro de Oclumancia, ya que esta materia, era de las más importantes de su nuevo régimen de estudios.

— Bien veamos esto: _Oclumancia: __es el arte de la defensa mágica de la mente frente a una penetración externa, cerrándola contra la intrusión mágica y la influencia exterior_ — leyó Harry cuando inicio su estudio sobre esta materia la cual era sumamente complicada ya que se debería tener un gran dominio sobre las emociones para alcanzar avances en esta área de la magia.


End file.
